


The Elf on the Shelf

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Elf Tommy, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is loved by his fans, family and friends, but have no one in his bed at nigth. Lucky him a magical being is about to solve that problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a sexy, cute, full of flufyness story. Another excelent idea from my friend Kelli H, who also happen to be my beta. Luv ya gurl! NOW I WITH SOME VISUALS!!! YAY

Once upon a time, there was a superstar named Adam Lambert. He was a free spirit, a man of such talent, kindness and purity of heart that he could only be an angel sent by Heaven. His fans, the most loyal and dedicated in the whole land, were called Glamberts and they cherished, treasured and supported their king in everything. 

All Glamberts wanted was to Adam to be happy, and he was, in many fulfilling ways, but there was one thing missing. Adam was a lonely man and although every single person in the Glamily was more than willing to ease his loneliness, they knew that their king needed someone as special as he was. He needed someone to match his perfection. But how and who could do such a thing? 

One day, in a small meeting with his adored fans in the old land called Ireland, Adam was presented with a rather unexpected gift. 

—A gnome? How cute! – he said, looking at the little wood statuette – Thank you dear! 

—Oh no Adam! That's an elf. His name is Tommy Joe. I made him myself just for you. When you're ready, make him a wish and if you are pure in your wish, he will grant it! 

—Really? Well thank you very much! 

Adam took a moment to contemplate his gift and thought that the little man was quite cute and well made, with his green tunic, brown pants and shoes, the blonde fringe falling over his eyes and a cute little green beanie. 

When he looked up to thank the fan again, she was nowhere to be seen. 

—Whe... Where is she? 

—Who, Adam? – his assistant asked. 

—The redhead girl who gave me this... 

—Oh what a cute little gnome! 

—It's an elf... – he said, distracted still looking around. 

Adam was really confused, but since there were still a big line of fans waiting to meet him, he put the little elf aside and concentrated on his Glamberts. 

Engulfed by the adrenaline of the tour, Adam forgot about the little wooden elf, which was stored in one of his many travel bags. 

Once all his duties overseas were over, the king of Glamberts returned to his home in sunny California. 

He had assistants to unpack his stuff, but he liked to do it himself. It helped him to sink in the sensation of being back home. 

In one of the bags, nested in socks and underwear, he found the blond elf. 

—Oh! Hello there! – he said picking up the statuette – You are rather cute, aren't you?! What that girl said your name was? 

Adam spared a few minutes trying to remember with no success and then, like somebody had whispered it in his ear he said: 

—Tommy Joe! That's it! Well, welcome home, Tommy! 

He got up from the carpeted floor and walked through the house to put the little elf on a shelf alongside other fan gifts he had received. There was a quite tacky but really beautiful crystal skull, some scented candles, photos and drawings. 

With a contented sigh, Adam returned to his room, to finish the unpacking. That done, he showered and went to sleep for his day would be busy tomorrow. His last thought before falling in the arms of Morpheus was that he wished he had someone waiting for him in that big comfortable bed. 

 

Months passed, Adam got busier than ever with promos, rehearsals and studio time, parties, photo shoots and more parties. He loved his life but all that fuzz, camera flashes and fawning was starting to wear him out. Adam longed for someone to share his life with, someone who would listen to him talk about his shitty day and then hug him until he fell asleep. 

One day, Adam got home after a particularly crazy and over the top party, with his head buzzing, feet uncertain and feeling as bad as ever. A great amount of cute guys had made their moves on him, but the Rockstar was way over this kind of quick relationships, so he headed home alone and rather early for his standards.  

Once in his living room, with just a feel lights on, he looked around, felling lonelier than ever and that was the moment when his eyes locked at the gifts shelf, more precisely at the wooden elf dressed in green.  

He walked to it, grabbed the little statuette and looked at it very closely. It had big whiskey brown eyes, a cute little nose and pouted lips. “That girl was a really talented sculptress.” It looked almost human!  

“When you're ready, make him a wish and if you are pure in your wish, he will grant it!” – That girl’s voice hovered through his head once again. 

—When I’m ready… Well I’m pretty fucking ready right now! – he said to the elf statuette and felt a little silly for talking to a doll – Well, what do I have to lose? Little elf, if you can hear me, grant me this: I want somebody to love, who loves me for me, not my status. I want a companion and a lover. Someone I can protect and cherish. 

With a sigh, he planted a kiss on the little green beanie and put the statuette back in the shelf. Smiling at himself for being so silly, he went to his bedroom and fell asleep immediately after collapsing in his bed, shoes on and everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry! I forgot to post it yesterday! But here it is!

It was close to midnight when Adam woke up with a start, sitting on the bed. 

A noise in the living room! There was somebody in his house! 

The noises kept coming, like someone was tumbling on the furniture. 

Alarmed and not knowing what to do, Adam got his phone in one hand and a heavy platform boot in the other. Stupid really, but what else could he do?! 

Silently, he walked to the living room. Listening carefully he heard a small voice winning. "The clumsy burglar hurt himself!" he thought. 

Peeking at the corner of the room he saw a small shadow next to the big red sofa, seated on the floor, rubbing its leg. 

It looked harmless, so Adam let the boot down, but kept his phone ready to dial 911. 

—Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?! – he shouted, turning the lights on. 

What he saw left him wordless. Seated on the floor, was a small man, a long blond fringe falling in big whiskey eyes, high cheekbones and a small plumped pair of lips and he was dressed like an elf... 

He darted his eyes to the shelf, that was all messed up and the elf figurine was missing. 

—What the fuck?! – he whispered and then turned his gaze back to the blond on the floor – I said who are you, kid! Start talking! 

—Talk?! – he said, finally and his voice was strong, but low, with an slight Irish accent – I can talk! 

—That's good! Now answer my questions. Who are you and how did you get in my house? 

—I'm Tommy Joe and you brought me here. 

—Tommy... Are you trying to fool me kid?! I didn't bring you here! And where is the elf figurine that was on that shelf. 

—That is me. I am Tommy Joe. You brought me here in your bag. – The blond said staring lovingly at Adam – You made a wish, so here I am. 

—You want me to believe that you are the little wooden elf that Irish girl gave me?! You think I'm a fool, kid?! 

—No! He said alarmed, getting up – You are the most amazing, kind and talented man on this Earth. That was what my Lady said to me. She said I should come with you to love and take care of you. She made me just for you. 

—No! That's impossible! 

—That is magic! My Lady is the most powerful being in all Ireland! 

—There is no such a thing as magic! 

—You should know better than that Adam Lambert! – a powerful voice said above them – You create magic every time you perform to your fans. 

Then, with a delicate flash of light, a tall slim woman, dressed in a fluid green chiffon gown appeared. 

Tommy rushed to her, circling his arms around her waist. The woman smiled at him and caressed his blond hair before raising her piercing green eyes to the singer. 

—You are the girl who gave me the Elf statuette! What's your name? 

—My name is not for human knowledge – she darted – nor it's important for you to know it. 

—You can call her Milady – Tommy whispered, willing to help. 

—I am the spirit of Ireland and I gave you a very special gift. – she looked down to Tommy, who smiled back at her – But you don't seem to appreciate my kind gesture... 

—No! – he rushed to explain himself – I'm just very confused! I mean... Cute guys don't appear out of nowhere in people's living rooms like that... 

—That’s because people don't ask properly. – She said, with a mysterious smile – So, Mr. Lambert, will you accept my gift? 

Adam looked at the lady in front of him not knowing what to do. The kid was very cute and he did long for company but there were just too many questions. 

—Of course you have questions, my dear. – she said and with a delicate gesture of the slim hand, Tommy was a wooden statue once again – Just for once, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer. 

—OK... Is he human? 

—In due time he will be. You must teach him. He learns quickly and is very willing to do so. 

—How old is he? 

—Physically, about your age. Mentally Tommy is like a child, but he will mature, again, with your help. 

—What will happen to him if I choose not to take him? 

—He will vanish. He was made for you. If you don't want him, there is no need for his existence. 

Adam looked down to the small figurine, that now held his beanie in the long thin fingers and sighed. 

—Why me? – was his final question. 

—Because you are worthy. You are a kind loving person with a golden heart... And I just happen to like your music. 

Adam laughed at that and ran his fingers through the black locks of his hair. 

—Will you accept my gift, Mr. Lambert? 

—Yes. I'll accept him, milady. – Adam bowed to her, a marveled smile on his beautiful face – Thank you. 

—I'm glad. Kiss him on the forehead and he will be alive again. 

Adam took the figurine in his hands and planted a small kiss on the tiny forehead. The next second, he had the blond man looking at him with adoring eyes. 

—Be good to him, little one, for he will be good to you. 

Tommy turned his head to look at the woman who gave him life and smiled. Then, turned back to Adam and hugged him by the waist, pressing his face against the broad chest. 

Next thing they noted the Spirit of Ireland had vanished leaving behind only the fading scent of green plains and sea winds. 

—Where is she? 

—Milady is back to the Realm, where she lives. She will take care of us from there. 

—Right… – backing up a little, but keeping Tommy at one arm distance, Adam admired his gift for a while – So… Are you hungry? 

—What is hungry? 

Adam opened his mouth, then closed it again, thinking how to explain hungry to him. 

—Do you feel emptiness in your belly or is your stomach making noises? 

—Huum… No. 

—Ok, so you’re not hungry. I suppose you don’t know what sleep is either. 

—Sleep is when you lay down and close your eyes. – Tommy said, very proud of himself – The Lady does that some times. 

—Right. Do you sleep? 

—I have never. Didn’t need to. 

—Well, that will be complicated. Look, I really need to sleep, I’m very tired and have a long day of work tomorrow… 

—You can sleep. 

—What you’ll do while I sleep? 

—I will watch over you. That is what I was created for. 

—Ok… Come with me. 

Without a second thought Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand and followed him to the bedroom. 

—I have to change… Be right back. 

Tommy watched him enter the closet and then proceeded to settle the bed sheets aside and fluff up the pillows. The bedding smelled so good! 

When Adam got back, he was standing beside the bed, hands together and a humble look in his eyes. That disturbed the singer. 

—Look, Tommy… You don’t need to act like my servant. You have free will. Do whatever you want to, ok? The house is yours to explore and you can ask or tell me anything. Got it? 

—Yes. – The smile that separated those pouted lips lit the room, making Adam smile too. 

—Here, I got some pajamas pants for you. You’ll be more comfortable. 

More than happy, Tommy took the pants and immediately started to undress. Adam widened his eyes and turned around, to give him privacy. Privacy he obviously didn’t know he needed. Tommy was really like a child. No sense of shame, malice or self–consciousness. So pure… And still the glimpse of the white perfect skin got Adam right on the groin. 

—I am done. – The small voice said – Why did you turn your back to me? 

Adam turned to face him and gasped. The pants were too big on him, almost falling through the hips, and his chest was pure creamy skin with two rose colored nipples. Tommy was looking at him with that adoring glow in the brown eyes. 

It took Adam a fill seconds and lots of breathing to answer him. 

—I was just giving you some privacy… Now hop up on the bed, little one. 

Tommy slid to the other side of the mattress and waited for Adam to lie beside him. 

Once his head settled on the pillows, Tommy was around him, head in his shoulder, arm across his chest, so close that Adam could distinguish every line and curve of the thin body. 

—Good night Adam. 

—Good night Tommy Joe… 

Adam’s last conscious thought was that he smelled like ancient wood and something very nice and magic that he could not distinguish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all the kudos and comments! Please! More!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would life with an Elf be? Adam is about to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the smut is comming! All fluff and no smut would be a little boring, huh?! XD  
> Enjoy

Adam woke up with the long lost sensation of being cozy and contented. For a second he thought all that happened last night had been a dream, but then he became aware of the weight on his chest and opened his eyes looking down to the mass of blond hair under his chin. They were in the exact same position. With a happy sigh, Adam brought his arms around Tommy. 

—Adam? – The small voice said, hesitant – Are you awake? 

—Yes. 

—My belly is making noises! 

—Really? 

—I think I’m… hungry. 

—Alright. Let’s get up then.  

Tommy sat on the bed, followed by Adam, who yawned and stretched before getting up. The singer looked down to his companion and smiled. He was so cute! 

—So, what do you want? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?  

—I don’t know – he said frowning – I never ate before. 

—Ok, let’s begin with something easy then… Orange juice and a cheese omelet. 

—Sounds good. 

In the kitchen, Adam put Tommy seated on a stool and turned to the counters so he could start cooking. He switched the coffeemaker on, separated four eggs, cheese and the organic orange juice. 

With the beaten eggs aside, he sliced the cheese and heated the pan with a hint of olive oil. From the shelf above his head Adam produced two white plates, setting them on the counter. 

Tommy was watching, paying attention to everything Adam was doing, and when the eggs and the cheese hit the hot pan, he moaned with the sound and the smell. 

A few minutes later, the omelets were done so Adam served them on the two plates and presented it to Tommy. 

—Looks good! – he said and sniffing the air, completed – And smells good too. What is this? 

—It’s called omelets. They are quite tasty if I can say so myself. 

Adam reached for the coffeemaker and was pouring some in a cup when a scream of pain echoed on the walls. 

Throwing the cup and the coffee jar on the counter Adam ran to Tommy, who was fanning his own face with a huge chunk of steaming omelet in his open mouth! 

—Oh my God! Spit it out! – Tommy obeyed but was still panting, with the little red tongue out – I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! Here, have some cold juice! I should have warned you! Damn it! 

—It’s ok, Adam!  

—No! You burned yourself because of me! I… I should take you to the hospital… 

—I am fine… Adam, look at me! – Anguished, Tommy put his hands on Adam’s shoulders, and made the singer face him – I am ok. Just hug me and I will be perfect again. 

Adam squeezed him tightly against himself for several minutes, before taking a step back. 

—You are indeed like a child! I need to take care of you as I would take care of Riff… 

—Who is Riff? 

—My godson. He’s four years old and is learning how to eat by himself and to do normal things that people do, just like you. 

—I’m not a child! – Tommy replied, crossing his arms in front of his tiny chest, making Adam laugh. 

—You are _like_ a child. It only means that you have a lot to learn. Well, the omelets must have cooled down enough. Wanna try again? 

Tommy looked a little scared to the plate. 

—C’mon! Look at me. – Adam took a bite with the fork and put it in his mouth, chewing carefully – It’s not hot anymore. Try it.  

Finally Tommy obeyed, making some contented noises while savoring the food. Soon enough the plate was empty, as was the glass of juice. 

—What are you going to do today? 

—I have some interviews and meetings... Oh shit! What I'm gonna do with you?! 

—I can go with you… 

—It's not that simple, Tommy. How would I explain you?! 

—Explain me? It _is_ simple. I was made for you, so I should be with you always! 

He was so sure of what he was saying that Adam felt an urge to hug him. 

—This kind of thing doesn't happen in my world, Tommy. I can't go out saying a fairy gave me a boy to love me! People will think I'm crazy! 

—People are strange! – he stated. 

—Yes they are. I think I should stay home with you. I can do everything I need by phone or internet. 

I smile of pure joy appeared in Tommy's face and once again, he hugged Adam by the waist. 

—I need to make a phone call, so be very quiet, ok? 

Tommy nodded and put a finger over his pouted lips. 

Adam grabbed his phone and put it on speaker so Tommy could hear. 

—Hi Lane, good morning. 

—Adam? You calling me at this hour? What's wrong? 

—Nothing is wrong, I just can't go to the office today. I think I got… pinkeye. 

—Again?! You should go see a doctor. 

—Nah, I'm fine. It's my immunity who's not cooperating. 

—Well, I guess you should not come for the rest of the week, then. Stay home and rest. 

—Ok. Could you please arrange for the interview I have today to be made by phone? I don’t want to fail with that magazine… 

—Sure. I'll set everything up. 

—You are an angel. 

—I know. Take care. Bye. 

When Adam set the phone down, Tommy was looking at him with concerned eyes. 

—What? 

—You told a lie! 

Embarrassed, Adam swallowed hard. 

—So you know what a lie is? 

—Yes. And I know that lies are bad. 

—Usually yes. You shouldn’t make this a habit, but, you now, sometimes a lie can be good. Today for example, if I haven’t told a lie I wouldn’t be able to stay home with you. – Tommy opened his huge smile, apparently accepting the explanation – What do you wanna do? 

—I want you to tell me about things! 

—What kind of things? 

—This, for example. – he held the phone up – This is a phone, right? And you use this to talk to people who are not nearby. 

—Yes! This in your hand is a cellphone. It’s portable. This one – Adam grabbed a much bigger phone from its base on the table beside the red couch – is a home phone. It doesn’t work outside of the house, but their utility is the same. 

And that was how they spend the morning. Tommy would point to something and Adam would try his best to explain what was it and what was it for. By noon, the little wooden elf turned human had a good knowledge about home utilities and general stuff. 

—It’s time for lunch. – Adam announced – Come seat in the kitchen while I cook something for us. 

—What are you gonna do? 

Adam smiled, he was starting to talk like a normal person. 

—Grilled chicken breasts, broccoli and mashed potatoes. 

—What is broccoli? 

—Broccoli is a vegetable, a plant. It’s very good for your health. And it looks like a little tree. Look! – He said holding up a piece of the dark green vegetable. 

—It’s cute! 

A few minutes later, their chat about white clouds was interrupted by a shocked exclamation. 

—What is that smell?! – Adam looked back and Tommy was frowning, his tiny little nose sniffing the air. 

—It’s the broccoli. It smells funny while boiling. Will get better I promise. 

—It smells like… fart! 

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. He used to think exactly the same thing when he was a child. 

With a little bit of garlic and olive oil in the frying pan, the smell of the broccoli did got a lot better and alongside the perfect golden chicken breast and the creamy mashed potatoes, formed an impressive meal. 

—Here we go. Bon appetit! 

—I won’t eat that thing that smells like fart! 

—What?! Tommy, don’t be childish! 

—Why not? This very morning you said I’m like a child. 

—You are like a child in knowledge bases. You don’t need to act like a child, though. 

—I. Won’t. Eat. It! – he said, punctuating every word while crossing his arms over the chest. 

Dumbfounded, Adam stared at him for a long moment. Tommy was feeling ridiculous too, but kept his position. 

—Ok, fine. I’m not your dad…If you don’t want to, don’t eat it. 

—Thank you. – That said, Tommy started eating the chicken and the potatoes, making little noises of pleasure. 

At the other side of the table, Adam was having the distinct impression that he was fooled. 

—I will wash the dishes! Tommy said, after swallowing the last bite of his meal. 

—Are you sure you can handle the washing machine? 

—You have a machine that washes?! – the look of pure shock on the little man’s face made Adam laugh. 

—Hahaha I do! Open that square door on your left. The dishes from the breakfast are already there so you only need to put those on the tray… Now, in the cabinet beside there's a package of little blue tablets. Put one of them on the tray and close the door… OK, now just press the white button on top. 

The washing machine came to life, scaring Tommy, who jumped aside. 

—That's ok, don't be scared! – Tommy looked back at him with a shy smile on his face. 

—A machine that washes dishes... Cool! 

—Yeah. And I have one to wash my clothes too! 

—Amazing! 

—What do you wanna do now? 

—I don't know... Don't you have work to do? 

—They will call me. What if we go outside? There's a tire swing I put on for Riff. 

—What's a tire swing? Is that a child thing? 

—No! You don't need to be a child to play on the swing. Come! 

They went outside to the luxurious gardens behind Adam's house. 

—Wow! You have a lake! Is there any fish in it? 

—No. I don't have the time to take care of animals... 

—Too bad. That's the swing? 

—Yes. – They walked to the big tree where a black tire was hanging from a thick rope. It didn't quite fit in the house's atmosphere, but he thought it would be a good fun for Riff. 

—So... How do we use it? 

Tommy was looking at the swing with a funny expression on his cute face. 

Thinking it would be better to demonstrate than explaining, Adam passed his legs trough the tire, sitting in its hole and begun moving his body so the thing would move too. 

—See? You make your body move the tire and then it will move practically by itself. 

—I don’t know… 

—Oh c’mon! – Adam hopped of the swing and signed to Tommy to take his place – Sit. I’ll give you a push. 

Still a little reticent, Tommy complied and Adam put his hands on the other’s back, pushing lightly. “When you’re going forward, lay your torso a little and stretch your legs. When you’re going backwards, do the opposite. Got it?” Tommy nodded and because of Adam's hands on his back or the play itself, he began to relax and have fun. Soon, he was swinging by himself and laughing out loud. 

A few minutes later, Adam’s cellphone started to ring. 

—It’s my interview. – he said, looking at the phone – You want to get down? Tommy shook his head – Ok. Take care, then. Don’t swing too high! I’m gonna sit on the porch over there. 

Tommy was enjoying himself, bringing the swing to a full stop and then starting all over again from the ground, while Adam, seated on a pool chair, gave his interview. 

—Yes, the new album is in full steam! – Adam was saying to his phone, without taking his eyes off of Tommy – Haha You know I can’t say anything about it… If there’s someone in my life right now? – A smile curved his beautiful lips as he looked at Tommy – Maybe. It’s a little too soon to say... I am! I’m very contented now, thank you. Yes, it will be a great year. 

As Adam was saying that Tommy tried to get down of the swing and fell on his back right on the ground, his legs still stuck trough the tire’s hole. 

—Oh my God! – tossing his phone aside, Adam ran to him, getting on his knees. – Tommy? Are you ok? Talk to me! 

—Outch! – the other said, pressing his hand against his head. – My head hurts! What happened? 

—Your legs got stuck in the tire… Look at me. Are you seeing my face clearly? Tommy nodded, smiling. 

—I can see your beautiful face… 

—Good. – Blushing a little, Adam made him seat – Let me take a look on your head. 

With light fingers, he touched the back of Tommy’s head, provoking a small whimper when he reached the sore area. 

—It was just a bump. I’ll give it a kiss and everything gonna be alright. 

Adam then pressed his lips gently on Tommy’s head, kissing it. 

—I like that. – Tommy said, smiling. – I feel better already. 

—Good! Come, let’s go inside and watch some Tv. 

Adam went back where he had tossed his phone. It was ringing again. 

—Hello. Yes, I’m sorry! No, no. Everything is fine. I just… saw a cat about to kill a bird in my backyard… Haha I know. Do you have any other questions? Ok then. Nice talking to you too. Take care. Bye. 

 —What the man on the phone wanted to know about you? 

—How do you know I was talking to a man? 

—Because your voice sounds sweeter when you talk to a man… 

—Really? – Tommy nodded, grabbing Adam’s hand while they walked back into the house. – Well, I suppose that’s true, since I’m gay, that I tend to be more attentive with men… You're very observant! 

—What is gay? 

Adam stopped in his tracks. How to explain it to an innocent person like little Tommy? After a few moments, he released his breath. It didn’t need to be sexual… Being gay was not about sex all the time…  

—Did I said something wrong? 

—No! Of course not. I was just trying to gather the right words… do you know what love is, right? – Tommy nodded, sitting on the mocha color couch in Adam’s bedroom – There are various types of love. Mother and child’s love, family and friends love, and there’s the love between two adults…  When a man falls in love with a woman and vice versa, they are heterosexual, or straight. When two men fall in love with each other, they are homosexuals or gay. And when two women fall in love with each other, they are homosexuals as well, but we call them lesbians. Got it? 

—I think so… So you are gay, that means you love other men, right? – Was time for Adam to nod – So… I’m gay too, right? Because I love you. 

—Yes. And there’s another thing. You can love both men and women. That would make you a bisexual person. 

—A bisexual elf, you mean. I like that idea of loving everybody. Love is good. Make you feel warm inside… – Adam couldn’t help, but laugh and place a small kiss on Tommy’s forehead. 

—I like that! That’s what you called a kiss? 

—Yes… 

—And it’s given just on the head? – Adam laughed again and stroked the blonde’s fringe. 

—You can kiss a person wherever you want, if they let you do it. If it’s a friend, you kiss them on the cheek – as he was talking, Adam began to demonstrate the kisses – If it’s an older person, you can kiss their hands and… If it’s someone you love, you can kiss them on the mouth… 

As their lips touched, Adam closed his eyes. Tommy’s lips were so soft and warm and sweet… He had to restrain himself from attacking Tommy’s face. 

—That felt good… – the blonde man said in a shy voice. – Can we do it again? 

The singer swallowed hard, locking his eyes on the big whiskey ones in front of him. He knew that he would fall for this beautiful sweet elf–boy, but he wasn’t expecting that would happen so soon. 

He pressed his lips against Tommy’s again ever so lightly, using his tongue to caress them, his hands flew to the blonde locks and his eyes fell closed. Either of them moved for quite a few moments, until Adam retreat, gasping for air. It wasn’t a lustful kiss, or a passionate one, but it was enough to leave him breathless. 

—Oh my God… – he whispered, feeling every inch of his body ache for Tommy, his eyes still closed. 

—Are you ok, Adam? 

—Yes… Yes I am. I think I need a… cold shower… Why don’t you wait for me here, watching some TV? I’ll be right back. 

—Ok. – Tommy didn’t know what a TV was, but what he knew was that Adam needed some time alone.  

The singer then, turned the TV set on and put it on a cartoon channel, living Tommy with Tom and Jerry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for someone to help me with my translations... Amigos brazucas dêem uma mão ai, faiz favô!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves! The smut is coming!

A few minutes passed and Tommy didn’t understand what he was seeing on that big screen. A blue cat chasing a brown mouse acting like humans in a way too colorful world… Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the room Adam had called bathroom. He heard water running, like a waterfall, but there was another sound… It sounded like… a moan! 

Curious, Tommy got up from the sofa and peered through the door. There, inside a glass box, he saw Adam, with no clothes over his body, the water falling over his head, one hand on the wall in front of him and the other wrapped around a part of his body Tommy thought was used only to pee. He was moving his hand up and down and every time he did that, he moaned. And every moan made that very same part of Tommy’s own body twitch. 

It was such a beautiful image, that Tommy couldn’t help but moan himself. When he did that, Adam looked up, surprised, but he was beyond the point of stopping and the view of his little elf’s flushed face sent him over the brink of his orgasm, spilling his seed over his hand and on the wall. 

—Oh God, Tommy! What are you doing in here? – He said, panting. 

—I’m sorry… I heard… I… What were you doing? 

—I was… – Adam stopped, took a deep breath and then tried again – I was relieving myself… – he turned off the shower and stepped outside the glass box, wrapping a black towel around his waist. 

—Why your… – how that part was called again? – penis was so hard? 

—Because I was turned on… aroused. Because of you… – Adam was beyond the point of being subtle. He had no strength after that powerful orgasm.  

—What does that mean?  

—It means I want to have sex with you – sitting on the toilet bowl, Adam rubbed his face twice, before looking at Tommy again. 

Tommy knew what sex was… theoretically, at least, so he said: 

—So why don’t you? 

—I can’t do it with you… Not yet. 

—Why? 

— Because you are so… innocent… and pure… and… 

—Like a child. – Tommy sighed – The lady made me your age, remember? 

—It’s not because of your body! God knows I’m having the most difficult time in keeping my hands off of you… I’m talking about here – he pointed to his own head – You know so little about the world and people and the way things are… I can’t make you do something you don’t understand! 

—I understand more things than you think… – Tommy said, in a quiet voice, leaving the bathroom. 

Adam stared at Tommy’s back while he returned to the bedroom, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should stop thinking about Tommy as a child, but his innocence and not filtered reactions made it very difficult. 

Eventually, he got out the bathroom and put some pajama pants on, going to seat next to Tommy, who didn’t look at him. 

—I’m sorry. – he said, not looking at him either – I never intended to make little of your intelligence… I… 

—That’s ok… I understand. It must be hard for you to do this… teach me how stuff works… Things any adult should already know. The lady gave you a companion, not a child for you to raise… 

—No! I love explaining things to you! I’m just not ready to deal with the fact that I crave for you… while you don’t even knew what a kiss was. 

—I understand. – he said again, taking Adam’s hands in his – What are those drawings on your arms? 

Taking the chance to change the subject of their conversation, like the coward he was, Adam straightened his arms so Tommy could see better. 

—Those are tattoos, drawings an artist do on your skin, with a needle. The needle puts ink under your skin, so the drawing becomes permanent. 

—It hurts?  

—A little, when they are being made. But it’s nothing much. 

—They are beautiful! I want to do one too! 

—Ok, when you see a drawing you really like, tell me and we’ll arrange for you to get inked. 

With that, Tommy opened his big joyful smile and hugged Adam by the neck. 

—Now, could you explain me what’s happening there? – he was pointing to the TV, where Bugs Bunny was screwing with Elmer Fudd’s sanity, as usual. 

With a delicious laugh, Adam began to explain what a cartoon was but had a hard time trying to justify why they were funny. 

While they talked, somehow, Tommy figured how to change channels and was popping from one to another. News, talk shows, cartoons again, until finally stop at a forest scene on some movie. It was nice and reminded him of the dark green forest where he was created, until, of course, some teenagers came running and screaming towards the screen, followed by some monster with blood on its teeth. 

Tommy screamed and jumped behind the sofa. Adam was busy with his laptop and screamed as well, startled, looking around. 

—What? What happened? Tommy? – the elf just pointed to the TV, where the monster was still chewing a girl’s torso, hiding his face behind the couch. – It’s just a movie, little one. Come here. 

Resentful of Adam’s laugh, Tommy sat behind the couch, refusing to get up. 

—Stop laughing at me! 

—Oh! I’m sorry! – the smile on Adam’s lips died immediately – I’ll not laugh at you. Come. Seat here with me. I’m sorry you got scared… 

Tommy finally returned to the sofa, evolving Adam’s waist with his arms and resting his head on his chest. 

—It’s not real, Tommy. Like the cartoons, it’s just a story made up to entertain people… 

—Who would be entertained by that? – he squealed – It’s so ugly! 

—I know… I don’t like it either, but some people do. There is some really good old horror movies that I think you would like, though… But for now, let’s try a romantic comedy, ok? 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and series, cuddling and eating the takeout food Adam ordered. Meanwhile, the singer discovered that his elf liked police dramas and seafood and he kept thinking how the Lady knew so much about him to the point of creating his soul mate. 

At some point Tommy had changed the channel again and they were watching a very sexy movie. Even if it was a straight love story with a generic good looking woman and a handsome buffed dude rolling between bed sheets, Adam felt his groin tense, especially when Tommy shifted under his arm to get closer to him. 

Everything around was immersed in shadows, both of them were quiet as statues and only the moans and whispers from the couple on the screen could be heard.  

Restless, Tommy shifted again, his hand landing on Adam’s thigh. The singer held his breath in turn, looking down to the long fingers so close to his crotch. 

—You know… – Tommy said finally, with a husky tone in his voice – The fact that I don’t know the things a normal person knows, doesn’t mean I don’t feel what people feel. 

While Tommy was saying that, he took one of Adams hands and slid it to the bulge of his soft cotton pants.  

Adam felt the volume and closed his eyes, moaning a little. When he opened them again, looking down, the lust and desire on the big whiskey eyes staring back made him swallow hard. 

—Oh Tommy! 

—Don’t hesitate! When I saw you in the… bathroom I felt something and I want to feel it again… I want to feel you! 

—Tommy… I don’t know… 

—But I do! I know what I want! 

—And what is that? – desperate for some more time to think, Adam was trying to keep Tommy talking. 

—I want you to teach me… How to kiss and how to have sex… I want to feel like they are feeling. – he said, pointing to the TV again. The couple on the screen was panting heavily in each other arms. 

—They are pretending, Tommy… 

— Then show me how the real thing is. 

Adam then, held Tommy’s face between his hands, looking in his bright eyes. There was so much determination in those almost golden irises! 

—You will be the end of me, do you realize that? – he said finally, touching Tommy’s forehead with his. 

—No. I’m the beginning of everything. – Tommy replied, kissing him on the nose. 

With gentle fingers, Adam made him look up, their eyes locking in each other. 

—Ok… Let’s do this. Close your eyes and your lips. Open them only when you want me in more than anything. 

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes, then Adam proceeded to nibble at his bottom lip, licking it gently, sucking, tracing the mouth with his tongue. His hands were working as well, caressing the soft blond hair and the skin beneath the hair line. When he bit the plumped bottom lip, Tommy gasped, allowing him to get in.  

Tommy held his breath when Adam’s tongue got into his mouth, exploring his teeth, inside cheeks and his own tongue. The sensation was overwhelming for the inexperienced man. He had to retreat for a moment, panting. When Adam asked in a sweet tone if he was ok, Tommy just nodded. After a few moments, he grabbed Adam’s head and kissed him, ferociously. The shy boy was gone. Tommy wanted him, all of him and made it very clear in the way he pushed Adam against the sofa. 

—Holy shit Tommy! Take it easy! – Adam said, grabbing the elf by the shoulders and pushing him a little – You look like a porn star! 

—Like what? 

—Nothing… Let’s take it easy, ok? Come with me. 

They stood and Adam walked Tommy towards the bed, making him stop beside it, then he tugged on the hem of Tommy’s green tunic, pushing it up and tossing it on the ground. 

—You are so beautiful! – he whispered, hovering above Tommy’s pointy ears, his hands caressing the cream like skin. – And you are mine! Only mine! I want to worship your body, Tommy… Will you let me? 

—Uh… uhum… — Tommy was incapable of speaking at that point. 

With a broad smile on his face, the singer placed a kiss on Tommy’s neck and went down, leaving a trail of small wet kisses trough his chest, over the nipples and stomach. By the time he reached the hips, his fingers were already hooked on the waistband of the cotton brown pants. He pushed them down, revealing a little bush of blond hair topping a beautiful hard on of good size and length. 

Forcing himself to not attack Tommy’s cock right away, Adam turned his face to the perfect pale skin of his inner tight, running his tongue trough it while pushing the pants all the way down. 

Tommy made a small noise, almost like a purr and grabbed Adam’s shoulders because his knees were getting weak.   

When the pants were off of his way, Adam got on his knees and put his hands on Tommy’s hips, so he would be facing the pretty cock before him. Then, he ran his nose through all the length, from base to head, getting the scent of his elf. Old wood, sweat and that magical something that could only be the essence of Tommy Joe. His tongue quickly replaced his nose, leaving a wet trail downwards. 

—A… Adam… – he mumbled, his fingers scratching Adam’s shoulders – I… I want… 

—What do you want my beautiful elf? – The warm breath coming out of Adam’s mouth tortured him a little more. 

—I… don’t know… I want… you… Please! – with that, Adam took all of him in the wet heat of his mouth – Sweet Lady! 

Adam was a master of what he was doing, but even he was taken aback with Tommy’s reactions: So passionate and innocent! 

Against his better judgment, that innocence fanned the flames of his own desired and without a second thought, Adam stood, grabbed Tommy by the waist and threw him on the bed, immediately putting his weight over him and attacking his mouth with a savage kiss. He felt the hesitant hands running through his back and an ankle press the base of his spine. Tommy was all around him and that brought him back to their reality. Tommy was so small! He had to be more careful! 

Taking a deep breath, he raised himself by the hands above Tommy, smiling back at him. 

—Close your eyes Tommy Joe. 

As soon as he complied, Adam retraced the way through the thin body, back to the trembling cock. He sucked, licked, rubbed and even bit Tommy’s shaft, playing with his balls and teasing the skin of his groin and inner thighs. 

—Adam… I… I think I’m going to explode! 

—Do it Tommy! Explode in my mouth! Let me taste you! 

—But… what… 

—Don’t think and don’t hold back! Let the sensation sink into you! Come for me Tommy Joe! 

Tommy didn’t know what that word meant, but some way, it got him right there where Adam was sucking him. He was overwhelmed by sensations again. Adam’s hot mouth around him, his hands on his skin and then, everything disappeared, and he felt every fiber of his body contract, suddenly he couldn’t breathe, but a loud growl came from his mouth, as his penis started do shake inside Adam’s mouth. And Adam didn’t stop the sucking, he was lapping at the white liquid that was pouring from his… what Adam had called it? His cock! 

—Sweet Lady of Ireland! What was that? 

With a small laugh, Adam crawled through the bed to lie beside him. 

—That, my beloved elf, was your first orgasm. And I must say, it was the most beautiful thing to watch. How do you feel? 

—Shaky… boneless… tired… happy… 

—I’m glad you enjoyed it. 

—That was the same thing that happened in the bathroom when you were touching yourself? 

—Yes. – Adam said, lying on his back, with his arms under his head. – But you didn’t do that this time… 

—No. I wanted it to be all for you.  

—Can I… Can I try it? 

—Are you sure you’re ready to come again? 

—No! Not me… you. I want to make you come! Can you teach me how to touch you? 

—I’m not sure I’ll last much longer, but… alright. 

Happy as a kid with new toys, Tommy sat on the mattress. 

—Let me take you pants off, then. Adam rose his hips from the bed so Tommy could push the pants down – Wow! It’s… big! 

Adam’s face turned red instantly. 

—Everyone is this big? – Tommy’s eyes were bigger than saucers, and his face was flushed too. 

Clearing his throat a couple times, Adam said: 

—No. Not everyone. I’m a… little bigger than the average men… 

—I’m not surprised… You are more than the average men in everything. 

—That was what the Lady said? 

—No… That’s what I feel about you.  

Touched, Adam raised his hand to cup Tommy’s face, which leaned back into the touch. The singer then brought him closer for a kiss. 

While they kissed, Tommy put his hands on Adam’s thigh, rubbing the skin lightly, coming closer and closer of the big hard cock. When his fingers got around it, Adam held a breath and clutched his fingers around Tommy’s hair. 

—Tell me what to do. – the elf said, against his lips. 

—Move your hand up and down, – he managed to answers, between pants and moans – varying the pressure and the speed. 

Their bodies touching almost completely, their lips never getting apart, Tommy managed somehow to master the hand job, taking Adam to heights the singer had never felt before. 

—Tommy I’m gonna… 

Tommy then, sat straight on the bed, and locked eyes with Adam, never stopping his hand. He wanted to see Adam coming again. 

Adam was panting heavily, hands crushing the bed sheets, toes curving and body shaking, but his eyes never closed. They were trapped in Tommy’s gaze while the orgasm took control of his body and he was shooting all over his stomach and Tommy’s hand. 

—That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! – the elf said, panting in the same rhythm as Adam. 

—I… Oh my God! Tommy… Come here.  

Grabbing Tommy’s hand, Adam made him lay over his torso and clinged his arms around him. 

A few minutes passed until Tommy had recovered his breath enough to resume his inquisitive normal behavior. 

—What is that thing that came out of you? 

—It’s semen, or cum. It came out of you when you orgasm. Most man do that. 

—What is that for? 

—Well… If you’re having sex with a woman and she is in the right period, the semen, together with the woman’s egg, make a baby. 

—A baby? 

—Yes. An entirely new human being… 

—Wow! Humans can create life too! Like the Lady! 

—Yeah… kind of… 

—That’s so cool! The Lady is always very happy when she creates something. Humans get happy too? 

—Most of the time, yes. 

—So… – he continued, his face frowned in concentration – the semen gets out when you come? 

—That’s right. 

—Why didn’t mine? 

—It did, but I swallowed it. 

—You’ll make a baby, then? 

—No! – Adam laughed so hard that Tommy’s head started shaking, since it was lying on his chest – Only women can grow a baby inside their bodies. You need to have a uterus to have a baby. 

—Why did you swallow my semen then? 

—Because I wanted to… It’s something very intimate… You don’t do that to everyone. 

—Oh! How does it taste? 

—Why don’t you see for yourself? – Adam, then, grabbed Tommy’s wrist, bringing his hand closer. – Open your mouth. 

Tommy did and Adam touched his lips with Tommy’s own cum covered fingers. The blonde put his tongue out and licked the tips, soon, he put his lips around it and sucked, closing his eyes to the taste on his tongue. 

Adam watched it with wide eyes and a hard swallow, his shaft beginning to come to life again. 

—So… – he said, with a husky voice – How does it taste like? 

Frowning in protest, Tommy stopped licking his own fingers to look up at Adam. 

—It’s salty and… strong… Tastes like you… 

—Do you like it? – Tommy nodded then and smiled – What about we take a shower now? And you can go watch TV while I sleep. 

—Ok… I’m feeling a little sticky… 

Adam laughed and pushed Tommy out of the bed, leading him into the bathroom and what was supposed to be just a quick shower, became a hot make out session, with both of them coming again under the hot water. 

With a passionate, but tired kiss of good night, Tommy brought the sheets to Adam’s chin and closed the bedroom door. He didn’t go to the TV room, though. He had other plans. He would look for books. The Lady had lots and lots of books in her house and treasured them more than anything for they contained centuries of precious knowledge. 

Tommy was sure Adam had books in his house too, because he was a very intelligent man, so the little elf turned human was determined to find them so he would know everything about the world he was living in now. Good thing he could actually read. 

In a room with shelves taller than him, Tommy found the treasure he was seeking. Some of the book said ‘Fiction’ on the cover, so Tommy let them aside. He wasn’t interested in stories. He wanted knowledge.  

Inside a pair of little doors under the last bookshelf, he found a set of twelve books, all with the same appearance. On the cover of the first one he read “The Universal Encyclopedia. From A to Z, everything anyone needs to know.” 

—That’s what I want! – he cheered, taking the first three books with him to the cosy reading chair beside a tall lampshade and opened the first one. 

He was determined to easy Adam’s burden on teaching him, but then, the human world became so fascinating to him that with his magical ability to learn, Tommy devoured the first six books of the encyclopedia.  

Only when he heard birds singing in the backyard, Tommy raised his eyes from the book on his lap, looking up to the window. It was almost dawn. 

With a sigh, he put the books back in the cabinet and stretched himself, feeling stiff from the hours seating at the same position. His eyes were burning too, and he rubbed them. Suddenly, the idea of lying down beside Adam and close his eyes was all he could think about. 

Tiptoeing to the bedroom, he closed the door behind him and took off all his clothes, sneaking under the sheets and passing his arm and leg over Adam’s body. Adam let out a contented sigh and put his right hand on Tommy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I said the smut is coming, and it is! Trust me, ok?

With an annoyed snort, Sutan put his key in the keyhole and unlocked Adam’s front door, entering the house with no ceremonies. He and Adam were intimate enough for that. 

The house was quiet, no windows or garden doors open, which meant that the master of that castle was still asleep. 

—Damn it Adam! – he snorted again, climbing the stairs.  

Adam was supposed to meet Sutan two hours ago at the mall for some serious shopping, but the singer never showed up. So Sutan was on his right of invading the house and kicking his lazy ass out of bed, but when he opened the bedroom door, his hand froze on the knob and his eyes popped, throwing the eyebrows almost to the hairline. 

The scent of sex was everywhere and on the bed, legs and arms entwined, where Adam and someone who looked too much like a teenage boy. A naked teenage boy… A very cute, small, blond with heavenly beautiful face features teenage boy… 

—Adam Mitchel Lambert! – he screamed waking the two men – What the fuck is happening here? 

Adam sat on the bed with a start, looking around, Tommy followed him, but he was looking right to the tall, dark skinned stranger at the door. 

—Sutan? – Adam said, rubbing his eyes – What are you… Oh my God! I totally forgot! We were going to meet at the mall today… 

—Yeah, and you didn’t show up, so I came here to kick your sorry ass and find you in bed with a boy? What the fuck, Adam?! 

—I’m not a boy! – Tommy said, laughing – I’m an elf. Well, I’m almost human now, but not a human boy… 

—Elf? Adam, I thought you had given up drugs… 

—Sutan… Give me a minute, please? Wait for us in the kitchen. – Sutan raised an eyebrow and didn’t move – Sutan, please! We’ll explain everything to you then. 

Finally, he gave in, turning his back to the couple on the bed. 

—Five minutes, Lambert. 

Leaving the door open, Sutan disappeared trough the doorway.  

—Who’s he, Adam? 

—Sutan… He’s one of my best friends. I was supposed to go shopping with him today, but we overslept and I forgot… 

—He thought I was a boy – Tommy laughed then, the sound releasing some of the tension Adam had in his shoulders – Silly! But why did he get so angry because of that? 

—Because having sex with kids is illegal. – Tommy opened his mouth, forming a perfect and cute ‘O’ with his lips – We have to tell him the whole story. I can’t lie to Sutan! 

—Will he understand? 

—I don’t know, but I have to try. At least, if he doesn’t, he won’t send me to a mental institution. Do you know any tricks that could convince him? 

—Like what? 

—I don’t know… Like magic… Move things without using your hands, disappear in thin air… 

—I can quote 20 Pi digits… 

—No... That won’t do… Wait, what? How do you know that? 

Tommy opened his mouth to answer, but at the exact same time, Sutan shouted his impatience from the bottom of the stairs. 

—Ok… Come. 

—I’m hungry. Can we eat while we talk? 

—As long as you don’t talk with your mouth full. 

—Why? – Tommy stopped the process of putting his leg in the pants. 

—‘Cause its rude. People don’t need to know what you’re chewing. 

—Ok. Understood. 

Hand in hand, they walked to the kitchen, where Sutan was waiting, the coffeemaker in full steam. 

—Thank you for that! – Adam moaned at the strong smell. 

—Not doing this for you, you child predator! 

—Sutan! Cut it out! You know me better than that! 

The dark skinned man glanced at Tommy and back to Adam. 

—So, who is he? 

—I’m Tommy Joe and I’m the same age as Adam. 

—Hard to believe, kid. Can I see your ID? 

—My what? 

—Oh God! He doesn’t have any. You’ll have to take my word, Sutan. 

—A minor AND illegal! Congratulations Lambert! 

—Sutan, I love you, but I swear to God if you say something like that again I’ll kick your skinny ass out of my house! 

—Ok… Ok… – Sutan raised his hands in a defeat gesture and took a seat beside Tommy at the kitchen counter – So where did you came from? 

—Ireland. I was made in Ireland, just for Adam. 

—Made?  

With a sigh, Adam got a seat at the other side of the counter, a coffee cup in one hand and a glass of juice for Tommy in the other. 

—Look, Sutan. That’s a very long and twisted story so be patient and don’t interrupt, ok? 

—I’ll try. 

With Tommy helping when not even he knew exactly what happened, Adam told his friend the story about the wooden elf turned human. 

The exotic features of Sutan’s face showed disbelief, irony, anger and surprise. 

—You want me to believe that this – pointed to Tommy – is a wooden statuette that some Irish fairy turned into a human to be your lover? 

—More or less… 

—The Lady is not a fairy! She’s the Spirit of Ireland and she gave me life so I could fill the empty space in Adam’s heart. 

—Sauli left a big hole in your heart alright – Sutan mumbled. 

—Who’s Sauli? 

—No one. Listen Sutan, you don’t need to believe us, but that’s the truth. 

—Well, I don’t know if I believe you or not, but you look happy and he’s very cute. In fact, he’s gorgeous! 

—Don’t say that too much, or it will get over his head. – Adam joked. 

—Most things get over my head… – Tommy said then, with a desolate look in his face – I’m too small. 

Adam and Sutan burst into laughter then. 

—Why are you laughing? – annoyed, Tommy crossed his arms on his chest, frowning to the other two. 

—Oh baby! Don’t be mad! I’m sorry! – Adam put his arms around Tommy and kissed him gently on the lips, until the little pout there had vanished. 

—Sorry little one. I won’t laugh at you anymore. 

Happy with the kisses Adam gave him, Tommy smiled at Sutan. 

—So, can we still go shopping? It’s probably a good idea buy Tommy some clothes. 

—He didn’t come with an alternative outfit? 

—Tommy’s not a Ken Doll, Sutan! – Adam looked crossed, so Tommy mirrored his expression, facing the taller man. 

—Sorry… I lose a friend but never a joke. So, can we go? 

—I’m hungry! – Tommy whined, finishing his juice. 

—We can stop by Taco Bell. Is almost lunch time anyway… 

—What’s that? 

—A restaurant. You’ll like Mexican food. – Adam said, putting the glass and the coffee cups in the dishwasher – But first, we have to find something for you to wear outside. 

 

Stopping at Taco Bell proved a bad idea. A very bad idea. Tommy was hooked after the first bite on a huge taco with extra meat. He wanted to try everything and he loved everything he tried, from guacamole to quesadillas, from tacos to enchiladas, he would put everything in his little mouth, chewing like a maniac. He even liked the devilish jalapeño pepper sauce and all that Adam and Sutan could do was stare at him, helplessly. 

—Ok, Tommy. I think that’s enough! – Adam said at some point, just before Tommy grabbed his third burrito. 

—But this is so delicious! I want to eat it every day! – he responded, with his mouth full. 

—Don’t talk while you’re chewing, Tommy. I already told you that. And you can eat here as many times as you want, but right now you have had too much already. You’ll most definitely get sick to your stomach! 

—Is that bad? 

—Getting sick is always bad. Come. – Sutan added – Let’s walk a little. 

They got up and while Adam paid their bill, Sutan took Tommy outside the restaurant. 

—Ah… Su… Sutan… I don’t feel too well… It’s like a fight inside of me… 

—Oh ow… Come, quick! – grabbing Tommy’s hand Sutan flew back inside the restaurant and straight to the washroom, where he positioned Tommy in front of a toilet bowl just in time for him to release the content of his stomach. Adam was right behind them. 

—Are you ok, baby? – he said, kneeling beside Tommy and holding the long blond hair away from his face. 

Another wave of nausea kept Tommy from answering right away, but he manage to nod. 

Finally he was able to get up, stumbling a little. 

 —My poor little elf… Let’s wash your face. 

—What was that? – Tommy asked, frowning at the sound of his voice and the bad taste in his mouth. 

—Your stomach rejecting the excess of food you ate. 

—Oh… I think I’ll listen to you next time. 

Sutan and Adam exchanged condescending smiles before getting out of the bathroom. 

—Let’s start shopping! – the Asian man shouted – Shopping makes everything better again! 

The trio then, went to every shop in that street, even the ones they usually won’t pay any attention to, just to give Tommy a chance do chose whatever he liked. It was with great joy that Adam noticed that he gravitated to clothes with a rock ‘n’ roll, gothic, underground designed. 

They were at the Rock & Republic store, waiting for Tommy to try an armful of jeans, t–shirts and jackets when Sutan got closer to Adam, who was seated at a couch in front of the changing cabins. 

—You know… I think I’m starting to believe you… I mean really believing… 

—Really? 

—Yeah! I mean… his reactions to the most simple and common things are just… Even if he was only sixteen he had to be living in a bubble to not know these things… It’s really confusing, but I do believe in magic so… Yeah! I believe you. 

—Thanks!  

—So… He was made just for you. To be yours and no one else’s? – Adam nodded, not being able to hold the smirk on his face – Why? 

—The Lady said that I’m worthy… whatever the heck that means… And she likes my music. 

—Ha! 

—I know right?! It’s so strange… He looks at me with those adoring eyes and my heart jumps every time he says my name… 

—Is that real, though? – Sutan said after a couple of seconds, voicing something that was hovering Adam’s mind since the Lady disappeared from his living room. 

—How can I know? I can be dreaming right now… He can find someone else to love and leave me… 

—And you can find someone else too. 

—Yeah… – that reply was said in a low, almost inaudible voice. 

It was a little scary but at that point, Adam was sure that his heart would sink if Tommy leave, and that his heart belonged only to the little elf. 

—Did you have sex? – Sutan asked, suddenly. 

—Not exactly… We had some… intimacy last night… 

—Adam, dear, you can be so parochial sometimes… 

—Shut up! I want to have sex with him. God! I want to fuck him senseless since the first time I saw him… But he’s so adorable and pure that I don’t feel I have the right to do that! I had to teach him what a kiss was for heaven sake! I can’t seem to see him as the adult he is. 

—Well, I would rethink that if I was you… – said Sutan, eyes locked in something behind Adam’s head.  

When the singer followed his gaze, what he saw left him speechless. 

Tommy was standing outside the changing booth, looking himself on a full body mirror. He was wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a blood–red t–shirt and a black leather jacket. A pair of black creepers giving him some extra inches in height.  

Adam swallowed hard a couple of times before he was able to talk again. 

—What do you think? – Tommy said, trying to look at his own butt trough the mirror. 

—I think you are astonishingly handsome. – Adam replied, getting closer. 

Oh the effect that a good outfit has on people! Sutan thought, looking  from Adam to Tommy. The elf–boy didn’t look like a boy anymore. He was a grown man alright. In fact... It looked like he had physically grown a little. 

—Let’s continue shopping! I still need a pair of red shoes to match with that fabulous skirt I made… 

Adam paid for the clothes Tommy was wearing and some more and then, when the three of them were walking out of the store Adam froze, the bags in his hands bouncing around his legs. 

—Lane?!  

His assistant was standing just outside the store, stomping her foot on the ground and looking at him with an assassin light in her eyes. 

—Pinkeye, huh? – was all she said. 

—Lane… I… I’m sorry I lied to you… 

—Why did you, then? You never lie, Adam. Never! Why now and to me? 

Before Adam could say anything, Tommy stepped forward, with a guilty expression on his cute face. 

—It’s my fault. I wanted him to stay home with me… 

—And who are you? – already a little shaken by the sweetness of that face, Lane uncrossed her arms. 

—I’m Tommy Joe and I came from Ireland. 

—I figured that much… – she said smiling a little – He is really cute Adam, but if you are not sick, I need you at the office. 

—But… I… 

—I’ll stay with him and take Tommy back home. – Sutan intervened. 

—Thank you! – Adam then turned to Tommy, hugging him – I’m sorry baby. I’ll be back as soon as I can. 

—I told you lying was a bad idea. – he replied, kissing Adam softly on the lips – I’ll be waiting. 

Repressing the urge of grabbing Adam by the ear, Lane said her goodbyes and walked away, with the singer at her ankles. 

—I’m getting hungry again. – Tommy said, after Adam disappeared at the distance. 

—Well you did put everything on stomach out earlier… Let’s grab a bite to eat. 

—Can we go to Taco Bell again? 

—No. There are a lot of types of food around, trust me. Let’s try Japanese now. It’s healthier and light.  

Tommy fell in love with sushi with the same passion he did for tacos. 

—Sutan… Do you think I’m pretty? – Tommy said, suddenly, between mouthfuls of sushi. He was dealing admirably well with the chopsticks. 

—Why you’re asking me that all of a sudden? 

Tommy shrugged. 

—I want Adam to love me, and you are supposed to be pretty in order for someone to love you, right? 

Sutan then, settled his chopsticks on the plate and turned his chair to face Tommy. 

—Now, where that come from? 

—That’s the way things are for humans, isn’t it? I’m here for just a couple of days, but I’ve noticed it! Adam explained to me what advertising is. And all I see is beautiful people everywhere. People who sell want people who buy to love their things, so they use pretty people to advertise. I’m I wrong? 

Dumbstruck with the sharp perception of that little magical being, Sutan took a while to gather the right words. 

—You know, our world is a very complicated, and sometimes, twisted place. I won’t tell you you’re wrong, because a lot of people think that way, but they are fooling themselves. Beauty is important, yes, but at the end of the day, what really counts is what you have in your heart. The respect you have for yourself and for others, the kindness of your heart, and you, my dear elf–boy, are the kindest person I’ve ever met, besides Adam.  

—Hum… But am I pretty? 

 Sutan laughed, taking his chopsticks once again. 

—You are the prettiest twink I’ve ever seen. 

—What’s a twink? 

—A cute, small, young looking gay man, like yourself. Adam likes the type, so don’t worry. 

—I like that. It reminds me of the fairies back in the Realm. 

—Do you miss it there? 

—A little… I miss the Lady, we spent a lot of time together before she put me in this body. 

—She put you… What you were then? 

—A spirit. The will of the Lady manifested. 

—I wish I could meet that Lady of yours. Why did she choose this body for you? 

—I don’t know… Probably because she thought Adam would like it. 

—You didn’t have a say in your own appearance? 

—Do you humans have? 

—Good point. But we can change things we don’t like. You asked me if I think you’re pretty… Don’t you feel pretty? 

—Not much… But if I change anything, the Lady will get angry, and Adam won’t love me anymore. 

Once more, Sutan let go of his chopsticks to look at Tommy. 

—My dear, look at me. Now pay attention on what I’m gonna say to you: The Lady gave you this body, so it’s yours to do whatever you want with it. Now, about Adam loving you or not… Adam is the kind of guy who loves a pretty face, but he will find you beautiful only if you find yourself beautiful. Do you understand? 

—I think so… Adam will love me if I love myself first. 

—Perfect! That’s another thing Adam loves: Intelligence.  

Tommy then, opened his hopeful smile. 

—Now, tell me. What would you like to change in the way you look? 

Tommy kept quiet for a moment or two, thinking, looking around for inspiration. It was when a goth kid with a spiked black Mohawk and several ear pricings passed by them, that Tommy grabbed Sutan’s arm, making him drop his uramaki back on the plate. 

—That’s what I want! – he shouted, making heads turn to them. 

—You want to look like a dirty cockatoo? 

—A what? 

—Never mind. If you want a Mohawk, you’ll get a Mohawk. Come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm loving your comments! Plz keep them coming! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, then some fluff, then some really good smut...

It was past six o’clock in the afternoon when Adam finally got home. The house was quiet and immerse in shadows. 

—Tommy, baby? Sutan? Guys I’m home! 

—I’m up here, Adam! – He heard Tommy’s voice on the second floor. 

—I brought food! – Adam kept shouting as he went to the kitchen – You and Sutan better get your skinny asses down here if you don’t want cold chewy pizza! 

A long time passed without any answers, so Adam shoved the pizza in the oven and climbed the stairs. 

—Tommy? Sutan? What are you two scheming? 

—Sutan is gone. – Again he heard Tommy’s voice coming from nowhere. 

—Tommy, where are you? Why did Sutan leave you alone? 

—To give us some privacy…  

Following the sound of his voice, Adam entered his bedroom, where only the table lamps were lit. There was a faint smell of incense in the air, and a mystical Middle Eastern music playing. 

—Hey there. – He heard Tommy’s soft voice say, in the cute Irish accent. – I missed you. 

Adam turned to look at him and all the air in his lungs vanished. He rubbed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that he was not hallucinating. 

Tommy’s hair was now a golden blonde, shining like pure gold in the dim light, shaved at the sides and falling softly on his face, which emphasized his delicate features. The plumped lips were dark red, his long lashes dark with mascara and the eyelids covered in a sparkly navy blue eye shadow. 

—Oh my God, Tommy! 

—I wanted to change a few things, so Sutan gave me a makeover. Do you like it? 

—Ah… I… Jesus, Tommy! – Adam rushed his fingers through the black locks, tugging a little like he was trying to redirect his focus – You look so fucking hot! I could wet my pants just to look at you!  

—I’ll take that as a yes. – He laughed a wicked laugh, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. 

Adam swallowed hard again, trying to find words for that transformation. Tommy was beautiful and cute before, but now… Slightly reclined against the walk–in closet door, with the dark make up, the golden hair and the modern body fitting clothes, he looked like pure sex. But beside all that, there was something else. 

—There is something different about you… And I’m not talking about the way you look… 

—I’m a little more savvy now… Thanks to Sutan. 

—Really? What did he teach you? 

—Oh… some very interesting stuff… 

Slowly but surely, Tommy got closer to Adam, moving his hips at the beat of the music. 

—Like what? – Adam was transfixed, incapable of taking his eyes off of Tommy. 

The blonde then got his arms around Adam’s neck and brought his lips close to his ear. 

—Like porn… – he said in a soft, husky voice. 

—Oh God… – A sharp intake brought Tommy’s scent into Adam’s lungs and it was almost too much for his senses. 

Without another word, Tommy backed off a little, running his hands through Adam’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt and scratching the freckled skin underneath with black fingernails. Then, he was on his knees, looking up to Adam with sin and lust in the big whiskey eyes. 

Trapped in that gaze, Adam didn’t noticed when Tommy reached for his belt buckle and fly, getting them out of the way in swift moves. 

The long, slim fingers then wrapped themselves around the thick, rock hard cock, provoking a small whimper from the singer. Tommy brought his face closer and ran his nose along its length. 

—Tommy, no… I… I need a shower first! I smell bad… 

—It’s perfect! Your scent is always nice… It makes things with me… Makes me want more. 

—Good gracious Tommy! The things you say… 

—You don’t like? Let me occupy my mouth in some other way then. 

Next thing Adam noticed, he was surrounded by the warmth of Tommy’s mouth. His world seemed to darken and brighten up all at the same time and he had to grab the back of Tommy’s head to steady himself. A moan came from Tommy’s throat, reverberating through Adam’s cock and his entire body.  

Risking a look down, Adam lost his breath once again. Tommy was looking right at him through the blond fringe and the red lipstick had left marks on his skin.  

The flat tongue rubbing against his shaft. The sucking movements. The pressure of fingers on his hips. The pure lust in the almond eyes. All that was too much for the singer and he released himself inside Tommy’s mouth. 

Tommy choked a little, backing of. 

—Damn it! I’m sorry, baby! – Adam knelt in front of him. 

—I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon… – he said, coyly. 

—I know. I’m sorry… It’s just… I told you already. You will be my undoing! I can’t seem to control myself when it comes to you. 

—You look very controlled right now… 

—That’s because you tamed me with that talented tongue of yours. But it won’t last forever, you know? 

—Really? 

—Yes. Oh the things I want to do with you… – as he talked, Adam got on all fours on the floor and advanced to his elf, making him move away in order to continue to look in the grey irises. Soon, Tommy was lying on the carpet, staring at Adam’s wicked smile hovering over his face.  

—What do you want to do to me? Tell me! 

—First, I’ll free you from all those clothes. It’s not fair I’m the only one naked here. – Adam’s fingers tugged on the hem of the black fishnet shirt and red tee underneath and pushed them over Tommy’s head, exposing the creamy skin to his touch. The dark golden skinny jeans had the same destiny soon after. – Now we are talking! Your skin is so perfect! Makes me want to mark you, so everyone will know that you belong to me… 

A savage kiss and nails scratching his back interrupted what he was saying. 

—Bite me! – Tommy said, in a low, lust charged voice. 

Adam didn’t need a second invitation. Tracing a trail of wet kisses through his chin to the neck and then, the shoulder, he found the perfect spot right on the curve leading to Tommy’s nape.  

The blond took a sharp intake and again his nails dig in Adam’s skin. He could feel every one of Adam’s teeth sinking in his skin and then his lips sucking on the marks. It was almost enough to send the elf beyond his limits. 

The moans and whimpers coming from Tommy’s mouth awakened something inside Adam that the singer never thought he had. The urge for a hard and lust full fuck. 

He raised his head a little to look at Tommy, to admire the beautiful features, the contrast between the pale skin and the red lipstick smeared through his face. He was panting heavily and looking back at him, with the same desire Adam was feeling. 

—Talk dirty to me Adam! Tell me what you’re gonna do… 

Adam closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, the grey irises where dark like storm clouds. He lowered his head close to Tommy’s ear, breathing heavily against it. 

—I’m gonna ravish you. Open you up, get you wet and stretched for me, and then, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your own name, Tommy Joe. 

With that, Tommy growled and rubbed his dick against Adam’s. Two fingers were shoved in his mouth while a pair of famished lips teased the skin of his neck and chest. 

—Suck on my fingers, Tommy. Get them all slick and wet for you. 

And so Tommy did, sucking on the fingers like he did on Adam’s cock. Fingers gone, that pair of lips paid a quick visit to his own before sucking on a sensitive nipple, at the same time fingers got closer to his hole. They teased the ring of muscles, reached for the perineum and balls and back again. Adam circled the tight hole and pressed the tip of his finger ever so lightly at the entrance, making Tommy shiver. 

—Adam! Stop teasing me! – a wicked laugh made the blond open his eyes to see his lover seated on his calves. There was a blue and black bottle and a string of square packages in his hands.  

In a quick moment of sanity, Adam remembered that they were on the floor and he didn’t want Tommy to get carpet burns in his beautiful skin. 

—Come. – he held his hand towards Tommy, who took it, seating on the floor – I want you on my bed. 

—Why? 

—Because I don’t plan on being gentle to you and the bed is more comfortable. 

In no time, Adam was pressing Tommy against the mattress, covering his thin body with his. 

—Spread your legs for me Tommy Joe. – he whispered, caressing the small of Tommy’s back and running a finger between his butt cheeks. 

The blonde elf obeyed, separating his legs as far as he could, eager to please the desire in Adam’s voice. 

—Yes! So good to me baby! Now bend your knees and push them up. You look so hot like this Tommy! 

Being on his belly, that position left Tommy totally exposed to Adam’s eyes and the blonde felt his guts tensing with expectation.  

Soon, something cold was oozing over his crack, leaving a cold and humid trail over his asshole and straight to his balls, making him shiver. A finger touched his hole then, making Tommy back away. 

—Stay quiet, Tommy Joe. Trust me, ok? 

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of that finger circling his hole, pressing lightly against it, running to his balls, playing with them and going back up again until a pathetic moan escape from his lips. 

As if he was waiting for just that, the singer pressed the finger trough the entrance, burying it inside Tommy, slowly. 

—Adam! – he moaned fighting to stay still – It burns! 

—Shsh… It will get better. Relax your muscles! 

Tommy did the best he could, and soon enough, he felt the burn subside. When Adam noticed that his lover was moving his hips along with his finger, he inserted another one, causing another whimper. 

Lying down beside Tommy, he whispered dirty and soothing words to his ear while moving his fingers inside the elf, scissoring, rotating and pushing all the way in. When a third digit joined the others, he was ready to capture the cry coming from Tommy’s lips with his. 

—Are you ok? – the singer asked a few minutes later. 

—Yes… But it’s strange… I feel so full! 

—That’s part of the fun, baby. 

Sitting back on his calves, Adam started to move his fingers, the lust full animal inside him taking charge again. 

—Fuck yourself on my fingers, Tommy Joe. Get that tight little ass all stretched for my cock! 

Getting on all fours, Tommy moved his hips against the tick fingers inside him, loving all those sensations. When the digits were getting in and out easily, Adam reached for the lube and condoms beside Tommy’s head, but the elf took the string away from him. 

—You won’t need those. – he said, looking over his shoulder, the golden fringe falling over his eyes, his breathing heavy and uneven – I won’t get anything from you. 

Just the thought of feeling Tommy’s insides on his bare skin made Adam shiver, and his cock jump against his stomach. But instead of burying his dick inside Tommy, Adam kept his fingers in, just running the tick shaft against the blonde’s hips.  

—Adam, please! I want you… your… 

—What? What do you want, my beautiful elf? 

—I want… you… inside of me! 

—But I’m already inside you, baby. – he said, moving his fingers and making Tommy whimper. 

—I want your fucking cock inside me! – Tommy shouted, in desperation. 

Tommy felt, more than heard the devilish grin in Adam’s lips, seconds before the fingers disappear and he hear the pop of the lube cap.  

Adam positioned himself in Tommy’s hole and grabbed the blonde’s hips. 

Tommy closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets under his fingers, bracing himself. The pressure was enormous, so much so he though on shouting for Adam to stop but then, when the tick head passed through his tight ring of muscles, the pain subsided and he was able to breathe again. 

Carefully, Adam entered him inch by glorious inch, holding back not only his breath but his desire as well. When he finally bottomed out he was panting, his fingers so tight on Tommy’s skin that they would, most certainly, leave bruises. 

—Oh God! Don’t move! Don’t fucking move, Tommy… So tight! Fuck! 

Tommy whimpered, taking the time to adjust to that invasion. Adam was so big and thick inside of him, it felt like he would be split in two. He felt Adam’s hands running through his thigh, butt and back, slowly and soothing and that seemed to extinguish the pain. Suddenly the need for some kind of friction overcame him. 

—Fuck…. Adam please! Fuck me! Please! 

And so Adam did. Quick passed trusts, fingers grabbing white skin and blonde hair. 

—Fuck! You’re so tight, Tommy! So fucking tight! 

—Faster Adam! Please! It’s not enough… 

With a hard push, Tommy sat straight impaling himself on Adam’s cock and grabbing the singer’s hair. The full contact of their skin seemed to be what they were missing, because, as soon as Tommy slammed his back in Adam’s chest, both their bodies tensed and the climax hit them in a savage rhythm, drawing profanities from their mouths and pleasure from their bodies. 

Absolutely drained, Adam fell on the bed, bringing Tommy with him, arms wrapped firmly around the elf who was panting heavily. 

—That was so much better then what we did last night! – the blonde said, after a few minutes. 

—Yeah… – tired, but not sleepy, Adam pulled out causing a whine from Tommy. 

—No! Stay inside me! – he said, grabbing Adam’s butt cheeks – I fell empty without you! 

—Tommy, no! You need to rest and so do I!  

—But… 

—Shush! I’ll fill the bathtub for us. Be right back.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy kept his eyes closed, lying on his side on the bed, just listening to the sounds Adam made in the bathroom and paying attention to his own body. His breathing was even now and his muscle had stopped shaking, except for one... His rim was still contracting and kind of shivering. 

Slowly, he lowered his hand, caressing his sensitive skin on the way to his cum covered belly, soft dick and finally his ass. The fingers hesitated and stopped their trail, until another set of fingers covered them and guided them south, between his legs, circling his stretched, pulsing hole. 

—Do you feel how open you got for me? – he heard the husky voice of Adam in his ear and gulped – Do you feel it Tommy Joe? Your body accepted mine so beautifully… It’s like your insides were made for my cock only. 

—Adam! – Tommy whined, grabbing the singer’s hair – I’m getting horny again! 

—I know. Come here… – Adam then took Tommy in his arms – Let’s clean you up and start all over again… 

—I like that idea... 

Adam laughed softly and walked into the bathroom. Once inside the marbled space, the singer stood in front of the huge mirror above the double sink staring at their reflection. 

—We do look good together, don’t we? – Tommy nodded, getting down Adam’s arms to stand in front of him. The contrast between them was beautiful to watch. Adam was all tall, dark hair and muscles, wrapped around Tommy’s smaller features, slim limbs and golden hair. His pale white skin almost glowing against the golden freckled one. 

After a few seconds, Adam brought his lips near to Tommy’s ear and said: 

—I want to try something that I never did to anyone... Will you let me? 

—Of course! ... What is it? 

—Bend over and hold yourself on the sink. 

Tommy obeyed and waited, trying to see what Adam was going to do through the mirror. 

The singer then sat down on the bathtub and separated the smaller man’s legs a little more. He bend his body and planted a kiss on the white left cheek, his fingers travelling lightly on his skin while his mouth hovered over the swollen hole of Tommy’s ass. 

—Oh sweet lady of Ireland! – The elf exclaimed – This feels so good... 

Adam smiled and continued to rim him until he felt the man’s knees start to shake, his tongue massaging the ring of muscles and penetrating them, felling the taste of his own come. 

—Adam... I’m gonna come again! – he almost shouted. 

—Let me help with that... – the singer stood again and pushed Tommy back against his body. Wrapping one arm around the small waist and the other hand around the solid erection, pumping it lightly, while looking at their reflection in the mirror – Look at you, my little elf, so aroused and anxious... Come for me Tommy Joe! 

And so Tommy did. A strong spurt of come landing on Adam’s hand and on the floor while a contented moan escaped from his parted lips. 

His knees failed him, and Adam got his lover in his arms again, turning to put him in the bathtub. Tommy sighed contently and reached for his hand. The singer got into the tub and positioned himself behind his elf, wrapping him whit arms and legs. 

—How are you feeling, love? 

—Jelly... Swollen... Happy... Sleepy... 

—Good! In case I didn’t said it before, I like your new look. 

—I’m glad. – The elf said, setting his head on Adam’s chest – I like it too. I feel pretty now. 

—You didn’t before? 

—Not particularly. Now I do. 

—Then I like it even more! – Adam then, kissed the pointy ear and sighed – The guy who did your hair didn't said anything about your ears? 

—No. Only people who know and believe in what I am can see my ears the way they truly are. 

—Interesting! The Lady is full of good tricks, isn't she? 

—She knows what she's doing. 

They spent a few minutes in a contented silence, enjoying the warm water around them and the bubbles that made their skin tickle. 

Tommy was happy. He had his man holding him, his body was satisfied and a little numb with the pleasure, but something was bothering him. 

—Adam... – he said, quietly. 

—Hum? 

—How do you know you love someone? I mean... Not like being in love, but really love... Why do you come to love someone?  

—You're questioning your feelings, Tommy? – Adam's voice was concerned, so Tommy turned to look at him. 

—No! I mean... A little, but not because I don't love you... It's just... I really want it to be real, I just want to know if I'm feeling the right things in the right way. I don't want to love you just because the Lady said I would. 

Adam looked surprised, his eyebrows rose so high that they were almost touching his hair line. He didn't know what to say to Tommy. The elf was right. It wouldn't be fair to him if he was programmed to love him, in some way. If he loved Adam, it should be because he really felt it. 

—Your feelings belong only to you, baby. And if after a while you decide that you want to meet other people and not stay with me, it's ok. You have that right. 

—I'm glad to hear that, but how do I recognize the sentiment? 

—Well... Love is different for everyone, but I think you can look for some signs... 

—Like the way I always want to have sex with you? 

—No... You can have sex with anyone you feel attracted to, but you don't necessarily love them... It's more like... How you feel after you have sex. If you fell happy and in peace or bothered and uneasy. For me, personally, love is in the small things. Being gentle with the other even when you had a bad day and is in a bad mood, because you don’t want to hurt that person. Loving even the person's defects and bad habits... Is knowing that person deeply and you can't imagine your life without them. Is loving the way they think, even if you don't agree with their opinions... It's the way you lose your breath at looking at them for the first time after a long day apart. And yes... It's the way that person turns you on and make you want to have sex all the time because you just want to be as close as possible... Well... I'm babbling here. What I want you to understand, is that you'll have to get to this conclusion by yourself and it's a little too soon for you to decide that. 

—It is? 

—I think so... But like I said, love is different for everyone. 

—I understand. I'll keep an eye open. – Tommy then, opened that big, cheerful smile that always made Adam's heart melt and rested his head on the singer's chest, circling his body with his arms. – I'm very happy to be here. That the Lady created me for you. 

—Me too, Tommy Joe. Me too... Come. Let's go to our bed, I'll get the pizza on the oven and we'll eat and cuddle. What do you think? 

—Our bed? 

—Yes. While you're here with me, everything that I possess it's yours too. Our bed, our house... Our life baby. Whatever you want, just ask me and I'll give it to you. 

—Anything? – Adam nodded, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. – I want you to sing to me then. 

—Sing? You can have anything in the world, and you just want to hear me sing? 

Tommy got out too and Adam wrapped him in a fluffy towel, before placing a small kiss on his lips. 

—Anyone can give me stuff, but you're the only person who sings like you, so... Yes. All I want is to hear you sing. 

They got back to the bedroom and Adam stood there for a while, looking at the messed up bed covers, the bottle of lube lost in the wrinkles, smelt the scent of sex in the air and couldn't believe this was his life. 

—Adam... Are you alright? – the Irish accent got his attention back to the moment and he smiled, looking back at his lover. 

—Yes. I was just thinking... Hop on the bed, I'll get the food. 

—And then you'll sing for me. 

—And then I'll sing for you. 

Adam observed while Tommy put on one of his brand new boxers, fixed the bed and put the lube away before sitting on the middle of the huge bed. 

He was so different from the day he arrived… He looked more… grown up, maybe? He even seemed a little taller. His eyes were different too. They still had that adoring sparkle every time Tommy looked at him, but the rest of the time he seemed more settled and, like he had said earlier, savvy. 

—Adam! I’m hungry! – he heard the stronger voice and smiled. 

—Ok, ok. I’m sorry. I got lost in thoughts. Be right back. 

In the kitchen, Adam got the pizza box from the oven, some napkins, a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

—Your dinner is served, sir. – he said, placing the pizza on the bed between them. – It’s probably a little chewy, but it still pizza. And here is some wine for us. 

—Is it alcohol?  

—Yes. 

—I never drank alcohol… 

—Well, see if you like it then. – Adam said, pouring some in a glass – Take a small sip and let it stay in your tongue a bit. 

Tommy obeyed and when the wine touched his tongue, he frowned a little. 

—It burns when it’s going down… And I’m not sure if I like it. 

—I’ll get you some orange juice then… 

—No, that’s ok. I’ll try a little more. – Tommy took a slice of pizza then and bitted it eagerly – Now this stuff is good! – He said with his mouth full and he was so adorable that Adam didn’t bother correcting him. 

They spent a few minutes just chewing and sipping the wine. Adam had his eyes locked in his adorable elf while he ate, not knowing that Tommy was observing him too, behind his fringe and eyelashes. 

And he was thinking how lucky he was. The Lady most certainly wouldn’t send him to an awful person, but Tommy had the feeling that she couldn’t had made him for a better person than Adam. 

Half of the pizza was gone when he felt satisfied. After that experience at Taco Bell, Tommy had learned not to over indulge. 

—I’m full. And this wine isn’t that bad after you get used to the taste. 

Adam laughed, looking at the label in the bottle, which belonged to one of the best vineyards in California. 

—Now you sing for me! 

Adam’s cheeks turned instant red and he lowered his eyes. 

—What? You sing for thousands of people all the time and you are nervous because of me? 

—I’m not nervous… I’m… embarrassed… 

—But… Why? It’s just me, Adam. I don’t even exist if you stop to think about it… 

—No! Tommy, of course you exist! – Adam advanced to the middle of the bed and hugged Tommy tight in his arms – You’re more real now than ever, to me. I… Ok. Come here. 

Adam then pulled the covers over them and brought Tommy to rest his head on his shoulder. If he hadn’t to look at his elf’s face, he would be more comfortable. 

“If a picture paints a thousand words,/ Then why can't I paint you?/ The words will never show the you I've come to know./ If a face could launch a thousand ships,/ Then where am I to go?/ There's no one home but you,/ You're all that's left me too./ And when my love for life is running dry,/ You come and pour yourself on me.” 

Tommy fell in a reverent silence when Adam started, switching between looking at his profile and closing his eyes in pleasure. The Lady was right. Adam was the most wonderful singer on the planet. His high pitched tone, sang so quietly was like a warm duvet wrapping his soul. 

“If a man could be two places at one time,/ I'd be with you./ Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way./ If the world should stop revolving spinning slowly down to die,/ I'd spend the end with you./ And when the world was through,/ Then one by one the stars would all go out,/ Then you and I would simply fly away.” 

—Good Lady of Ireland! That was so beautiful Adam! 

—It’s a good old song I like... 

—No! –Tommy got up on his knees and put his hands on Adam’s cheeks, making the singer look at him – Your voice! I don’t care for the music. Your voice is... Sweet Lady! I can’t even begin to describe how it made me feel! 

Adam said nothing, but brought Tommy to his chest again and hugged him so tight that the elf was out of breath in seconds. 

—Thank you baby! 

For some reason, Tommy’s praise to his voice meant more to Adam then the millions of votes he received on America Idol, more than the standing ovations on his tour with Queen, even more than his number one album. 

That was the sign of true love he always wanted and expected from each and every one of his past lovers and boyfriends. He never said that to anyone, so the Lady couldn’t have programed Tommy to say that to him… Right? 

Tommy felt something cold dripping on the nape of his neck and got up from Adam’s arms. Reaching back his neck he captured the wetness in his fingers. Not knowing what that meant he looked up at Adam, who was crying silently. 

—Adam… Why are you crying? Did I said something wrong? 

—No! – The singer rushed to dry his face and smile to his elf – I don’t know what got me. Must be the wine… 

—The wine? 

—Yes. – Adam said, drying his face with the sheets – Alcohol can make you drunk if you have too much of it, so be aware. 

—How do I know if I’m drunk? 

—You say and do things you normally wouldn’t say or do, for example. You can feel lightheaded too… And dizzy. 

—Interesting… 

—No. Getting drunk is bad for your health, so don’t do that, ok? 

Tommy nodded, but the thought kept returning to his inquisitive mind. What would it feel like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you spring lambs that may not know the song Adam sings for Tommy, here's a video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYFJRomR12k


	8. Chapter 8

Adam woke up before sunrise lacking something, but he couldn’t quite determine what that was. Looking around he saw Tommy on the other side of the bed, curled up in a ball, he was frowning and mumbling in his sleep. 

“Oh God! Did I hurt him last night?” the singer thought, getting closer “I knew I shouldn’t be so rough with him!” 

—Adam! – Tommy whined, tightening up the curl of his body – Adam!  

—Shshsh I’m here, little one! Calm down. I’m right here. 

Adam then pulled Tommy into his arms and against his chest, spooning him. At the same time the elf stopped mumbling and relaxed his body, the singer felt the weird lost sensation in his stomach disappear. 

“Bloody hell! How can that be possible? How can I be so dependent of him? And he of me? We barely know each other! That can’t be healthy…” 

“Stop questioning your gift Adam!” The voice of The Lady sounded in his head. “True love isn’t something easy to find. Most people spend their entire lives without knowing it.” 

—I… I know but… It doesn’t seem natural! – Adam said in a whisper – I can’t help but to think that he could be happier living by himself, falling in love with someone of his choice… 

“You were his choice, Adam.” – The voice said, calmly. 

—What? 

“Before I gave him his body, Tommy was what you can call a spirit and I sent him to watch you. He agreed to be sent to you and most important, he wanted the chance to fall in love with you.” 

—The chance? Do you mean that he can not fall for me as I have for him? 

“Yes. He is not a robot, you know? By the way stop using the word programed. Love cannot be programed. It happens when it must happen.” 

Adam let a sigh out of his chest and closed his eyes, nuzzling Tommy’s hair. 

—How could I possibly thank you enough, milady? 

“You just did. Good night Adam.”  

 

Adam woke up again much later in the morning, but this time he was feeling well, content and relieved. He had a brief memory of a dream where The Lady talked to him, calming his nervous thoughts about Tommy. He didn't remember what exactly she said, but he was feeling better.   
With a yawn, he opened his eyes and saw the face of his lover pressed against his chest. He was so pretty! Long eyelashes, fair skin... Adam couldn't help it and kissed his lips lightly.   
—What a nice way to wake up! Tommy said, eyes still closed.   
—Good morning baby.   
—Morning. – He yawned and stretched his arms only to curl up to Adam again.   
—Tommy, we need to get up. I have work to do.   
—No! I'm a little sore and lazy. Wanna stay in bed!   
—Ok. Stay here if you want. I'm gonna shower.   
Adam then kissed him on the neck and got up.   
Tommy rolled over to Adam's side of the bed and buried his face in his pillow, overloading his senses with Adam's scent. He couldn't help thinking what a lucky elf he was.   
When Adam got back to the bedroom, Tommy had kicked the covers and was gathering strength to get up. One look at the pale skin and Adam was panting, but not in lust. He was shocked!   
—Oh my God, Tommy! What have I done to you?   
There were bruises everywhere in his perfect skin! Around the hips, in his arms and wrists... His neck!   
—I'm an animal! How could I hurt you like that?   
Tommy looked down and grinned at the bruises.   
—Yeah, you were an animal last night... But I kinda like it.   
—And I thought you were an innocent wooden elf.    
—News flash baby, I'm not made of wood anymore.   
—Yeah. I can see that.   
Tommy grinned to him, spread eagle on the bed, his body begging to be fucked.   
—Behave yourself, little one. I have work to do and my mom is coming over today.   
—Your mum? I'm gonna meet her?   
—Yes.    
—She's pretty. – Tommy said, looking at the photo on Adam's bedside table. – Can I kiss her?   
—No! What are you talking about? You are my boyfriend, you can't kiss my mother!   
—On the cheek, Adam! Jesus! – Tommy then got out the bed and went to the bathroom, rolling his eyes at Adam – What do you think I am?   
—You cheeky bastard! – Adam went after him closing the bathroom door behind his back – Come here! 

—When is your mum coming? 

—I'll pick her up after the meeting I have with Lane at the Label. We can go out for dinner then. 

—Cool! – Tommy grabbed the last bite of his pancakes from his plate, chewed carefully and then said: Adam, do you think she'll like me? 

—Of course she'll like you baby! There's nothing about you not to like! — Adam hugged Tommy tightly and kissed him on the lips – Now, I need to go to work, you want me to call Sutan to keep you company? 

Tommy thought for a second, and then shook his head. 

—He said he had an important thing to do today. I'll be ok. 

—Are you sure? 

—Yes! I'll finish the books I was reading the other night. 

—What were you reading? 

—An Encyclopedia! 

—Fun stuff! – Adam said, acid. 

—Very! I need to catch up with all the things I don't know... 

Adam then shook his head with a condescending smile in his face, making a mental note to explain sarcasm to Tommy once they were alone again. 

—I'm almost late... If you get hungry, there's a bowl of chicken salad in the fridge. Please, don't try to cook anything by yourself, ok? 

—Ok. 

—And I'll call you later. 

—Ok. 

—And if you want to go outside, go to the back yard, not the street... 

—Ok daddy. 

—And don't answer the door... 

—Ok daddy. 

—And... – Adam then realized how Tommy was answering him and squinted at his little elf – Are you making fun of me? 

—Yes daddy. 

—Keep that attitude young man and I'll make you scream that word – Adam said, getting closer to the pointy ear – while I fuck that tight little hole of yours! 

—As you wish daddy. 

At that, Adam squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead on Tommy's shoulder. 

—The end of me! – he said in a whisper and bit lightly at the pale skin – I'll miss you baby. 

—Me too. Come back soon, please. 

—As soon as I can. I promise. Bye 

—Bye. 

 

For the first time since he came to life, Tommy was completely alone and it was strange. He had no one to talk to or to look at. Suddenly, the utility of the Tv set became clear to him: Noise and some sort of company. He turned it on in Adam's bedroom and went to the office to get the other six books he had to read. It went well, the Tv humming in the background and the photos in the book capturing his attention more than the words, until he got bored. That happened somewhere around the letter R. 

Tommy set the huge book aside and looked at the cartoons. Snorting, he turned the Tv off. He would never get the cartoons. Looking around he saw Adam's laptop, where Sutan had showed him all those stuff he did with Adam last night. 

With a dopey smile on his face, the elf grabbed the computer and opened it the way Sutan showed him. 

He was about to open the browser to look for some more videos to entertain himself when he remembered that Adam's mom was coming and he should do something for her. First impressions are important. 

He reached for the phone on the side table beside him and dialed the number Sutan had given him. 

—Hello. 

—Hi Sutan! It's Tommy! 

—Of course it is! How are you my dear little magical being? 

—I'm great! How are you? 

—A little busy honey. What can I do for you? 

—Adam's mum is coming tonight. I need to do something for her. What do I do? 

—Wanna impress the mom in law, huh?! Well, put some white wine in the fridge, she likes it, and Adam has some organic snacks on the cabinet above the sink. You can put them on a plate and serve as an appetizer. 

—Sounds great! Thank you! 

—You're welcome dear. So, tell me! Everything went well last night? 

—Yes! It was perfect! Thank you for helping me. 

—It was my pleasure! Gotta go now honey, but if you need anything, call me, ok? 

—Ok. Bye. 

Tommy ran to the kitchen and stood in front of the sink, looking up to the cabinet above it. It was high. Too high for him.  

Adam is a tall man, so his furniture is set accordingly and Tommy... Well, Tommy isn't tall... At all. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Tommy decided that he should stand on the sink counter to reach the cabinet. 

He noticed it was a bad decision as soon as his right foot left the safety of the floor. Still he was already there, so why not to do what he climbed there to do? 

Grabbing the edge of the next cabinet, he opened the glass and steel door and looked inside for the snacks, taking the two bags that where closer to his fingers. 

Very satisfied with himself, Tommy forgot to be careful while getting down and landed with his already sore butt right on the tile floor. 

—Outch! – he whined, rubbing his butt cheeks – Stupid gravity! 

Leaving the bags on the table, he looked around, wondering where Adam would keep the wine. That was when the phone rang at the other room. 

—'Ello? 

—Adam keeps the booze in that bar on the living room. – Sutan said. 

—Oh! Ok. Thanks! 

Tommy was digging inside the bar in no time. He found a fancy green bottle which label’s read White Wine, but he got distracted with all the other colorful bottles and flasks inside. One of them, containing a light gold liquid, had a very intricate handmade label saying Tequila Reposado, Jalisco/ Mexico. 

—What is that? – He hummed to himself – Looks good. 

With a bottle in each hand, Tommy went back to the kitchen and settled the wine in the fridge just as Sutan had suggested. 

—Glasses! I'll need glasses for the wine... Where are those cute round ones we used last night? 

Again, the wine glasses where in a cabinet above the counters. Tommy choose a chair to climb on and got back down safely this time. 

—Nice! – he said a few moments later, looking at the coffee table in the living room, where he had settled a tray with the appetizers and the three wine glasses – There's something missing here, though... 

He tilted his head sideways a few times before he went outside to the garden. Tommy picked some colorful flowers and placed them in a crystal vase and on the table. 

—That's it! Now I wait. – He said, sitting down on the red sofa. 

Fifteen minutes later, the elf was back in the kitchen, staring at the Tequila bottle, curiosity crawling under his skin. He knew Adam likes it because he heard the Lady mention it. Tommy was curious... 

The bottle opened easily under his fingers and Tommy sniffed the air around its neck. The alcohol vapor made his nose tickle and he liked it. 

Quickly, he went back to the living room and grabbed one of the wine glasses, pouring the Tequila half way full. 

He took a sip and almost choked on it, the burn in his lips, mouth and throat bringing tears to the almond eyes. 

—How can Adam like that? – He shouted to the tile walls. 

A few minutes later though, the warm sensation in his belly vanished and he could feel the real taste of the beverage. 

—It’s not that bad, actually… 

Sip by sip Tommy took half a glass of the strong homemade Tequila in less than ten minutes, which left the elf dizzy, groggy and horny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got a little out of hand...

—You’ll see, he’s so cute! I want to keep him in my pocket for the rest of my life…

—You want to keep all your boyfriends in your pockets, Adam. – Leila laughed condescending, while waiting for her son to open the front door.

—I know, I know! But he’s different… You’ll see. He was so nervous about meeting you…

The first thing Adam and Leila noticed after entering the house was the loud moaning sounds.

—What the… - Adam walked towards the living room, not knowing exactly what to expect and was very relieved to discover that the sound came from a porn video in his laptop, not Tommy having sex with some stranger.

When Tommy heard his voice, he rushed forward to close the laptop, knocking the tray with the glasses and snacks, scattering glass shards and pretzels all over the rug.

—Ops! – He said distracted, staring at the mess.

—Tommy! – The elf turned his head and as soon as his eyes met Adam’s, he opened that big joyful smile.

Next thing Adam know, he had a half-naked elf wrapped around his waist, pulling him to a sloppy shameless kiss and his mom at the corner of his eyes, raising her eyebrows so high they were about to vanish in her hair line.

—Innocent huh? I can see that...

Both Adam and Tommy froze at the sound of her voice. The singer was beyond embarrassed, his cheeks bright red. Tommy, on the other hand didn't care much for the fact that he was shirtless, with a hand inside Adam's shirt when he looked at Leila.

—Hi Mrs. Lamb - hiccup - ert!

—Tommy! What the hell are you doing?! Where’s your shirt... - Adam then smelled his breath and understood what was happening - You are drunk! For heaven sake, Tommy Joe!

—I'll let you deal with that, Adam... You can get your car back tomorrow. - Leila said, grabbing the keys of Adam's white Bentley.

—I'm so sorry mom...

—I bet you are.

That said Leila left the house not looking back.

With firm hands in his shoulders, Adam made Tommy back off and let go of him, looking angrily at the elf.

—What were you thinking?! You knew she was coming!

—I got bored with the cartoons… and I got flowers and then I fell on my ass…

—You are so fucking drunk, and after I told you not to drink! You did it on purpose!

After a second, Tommy turned to him and shouted:

—Of course I did it on purpose! Everything I do is to annoy you! On fucking purpose! And you don't get to tell me what to do! You. are. not. my. father!

Tired of it, Adam stomped towards him, grabbing Tommy by the waist and under his arm.

Tommy kicked the air and waived his arms, shouting curses Adam didn't have a clue he knew.

—Adam, let me go! What are you doing?

—If you insist in behave like a child, I'll punish you like a child!

He was absolutely furious, and Tommy was frightened, the haze caused by the Tequila, completely gone.

Once in their bedroom, Adam sat on the edge of the bed, placing Tommy over his knees and pushing his pants down. The sight of the white, creamy skin of his butt not affecting him this time. Keeping the elf still with an arm over his back, the singer raised the other, landing a loud hit on the tender flesh.

—Ah! Adam! Stop! - Tommy shouted, kicking the air behind him, which only got Adam to hold him tighter and land another blow, and another and another.

Suddenly, Adam noticed that Tommy had stopped screaming and kicking. He took a deep breath and looked down to the now rose and red cheeks adorned by the outline of his fingers. Then he looked at his own hand, it was tingling and also red.

—Adam... - Tommy mumbled, weakly.

—Tommy... I...

—Please don't stop!

—What?

—I want... more! Please! - Tommy then wiggled his little butt, sticking it up towards him.

Paying more attention, Adam noticed that his elf was panting heavily and that his cock was so hard it was poking him in the thigh.

—You dirty little elf! You like this? - He landed another slap on the heated skin, rejoicing with the moan escaping from Tommy's lips.

—Yeah... Sweet Lady... Harder!

Adam complied, landing two more heavy hits.

Soon, he was panting too, the sight of the reddening skin making his own cock twitch. Tommy was whining disconnected words, humping on Adam's thigh.

He stood then, manhandling Tommy so he was lying on his stomach over the bed covers. He was naked in a second and positioning between the elf's spread legs.

Tommy was practically drooling in anticipation and yelped when Adam grabbed his sore cheeks, dragging racking blunt nails up and down before teasing the pink hole between them.

—Adam! – He moaned - C'mon!

—You behave that bad and now expect to get a reward? No my little devilish elf. You must earn my cock in you...

—But... I... – Looking  over his shoulder, Tommy saw the lust shine in Adam's eyes and bit his bottom lip - What do you want me to do, then?

—Get over here little one and suck me nice and deep.

Adam stood at the edge of the bed and watched Tommy crawl to him and take his cock, sucking hard and moaning with pleasure. Tommy started to grab Adam's shaft with his hand but Adam tutted:

—Ah ah! Hands behind your back, Tommy Joe! Tommy quickly clasped his hands behind his back, the rough tone of Adam's voice sending shivers down his body.

—You know little one, I may not be your father but I think you rather enjoy being told what to do. - He whispered in Tommy's ear. The elf then lifted his big whisky colored eyes and moaned:

—Yes, yes da...

—What was that? - Adam asks.

Tommy pulled off Adam long enough to say:

—Yes daddy. -  Adam moaned with lust and fit himself back between Tommy's lips.

—Yes, my boy likes to please his daddy, don't you baby? - Adam asks trying hard to keep from losing control.  Tommy bats his big eyes and attempts to agree as best he can with his mouth full with Adam's cock.

—God! You look so beautiful stuffed full like that! Adam grunted.

Tommy sucked harder and Adam had to squeeze his hand at the base of his shaft to keep from coming down the elf's throat. His other hand flying to Tommy's cheek, pressing against it to feel the bulge his cock created in that little mouth.

The elf was hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard and Adam couldn't take his eyes off of him.

—So good, Tommy! So pretty...

Encouraged by Adam's moans and words, Tommy got bolder and tried to get all of Adam's cock in his mouth, mastering his gag reflexes.

—Give me your hand, little one.

Tommy obeyed and the singer poured some lube in his fingers.

—Open yourself for me Tommy, but don't stop sucking.

Tommy's eyes widened for a second, but when he realized he was about to feel his own fingers inside him for the first time, he moaned.

The gel was cold in his fingers, but he loved the contrast with his hot skin. It felt so good!

He was feeling so full with just one finger! He knew, though, that Adam's cock would be even bigger and he couldn't wait much longer. Tommy fucked himself in his fingers, adding one after another, until he got three buried to the knuckles inside of his hole. Adam's cock was twitching in his mouth, which meant that he wouldn't last longer either.

Pushing both his fingers and Adam's cock deeper inside of him one last time, Tommy let go of the cock, letting it rest in his swollen bottom lip for a second before saying:

—Daddy please! - Adam's eyes fell closed and his breathing shallowed - It's not enough!

—Lay on you back then little one. Let me see if you are ready for me.

Tommy obeyed, spreading his legs in the process. His butt cheeks were still red. Adam felt bad for doing that to his little elf, but when he touched the tender skin with light fingers, the lust full moan escaping from Tommy's lips made his cock twitch again.

His fingers traced their own marks on the skin and then the stretched rim.

—You did such a good job on yourself, little one! So wet and loose! - He said, his thumb lazily going in and out Tommy's rim - Do you want my cock inside you? Huh? Want to come just from daddy's cock fucking you?

—Yes! Yes I do! Please daddy! Please!

The little piece of control Adam had left, he used to not hurt Tommy by penetrating him too fast. Once he was sheathed in his elf, surrounded by his warmth and immersed in his scent, the singer started thrusting hard and slow. Tommy got arms and legs wrapped around him, his eyes closed, his mouth slackly open. He looked like he was in outer space.

—Tommy... Little one, are you here with me?

Tommy's eyelids fluttered open and when he focused in Adam's face, he smiled.

—Come for me little one. Let me hear you.

Moments later, they were both coming, shouting each other's names and panting heavily.

—I love you so much! - Adam whispered, kissing him repeatedly.

Half an hour later, both of them clean and tucked under the blankets, Tommy had his head in Adam's shoulder and an arm over his torso. The singer couldn't sleep, too worried about the events of that night.

Tommy's supposed to be innocent, right? So where all that had come from?

Suddenly he remembered what the elf had said to him last night, that Sutan had showed him porn... Adam got out of bed immediately and went to look for his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... Little elf Tommy has a Daddy kink... Who would guess huh?  
> Tell me your toughts on it, please! :*


	10. Chapter 10

—Hello?

—What kind of porn did you show him?

—Hey Adam! I'm fine, thanks. How are you?

—Sutan...

Adam's voice tone was a warning for Sutan that he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm.

—All sorts... Except for the really gross stuff... Why?

—He has a daddy kink! And spanking... You ruined my innocent little elf!!

—Well… You want a lover or a puppy?

—I... Of course not! I want a lover and a companion... But you know me... I'm pretty vanilla and this stuff...

—Vanilla my ass, Mr. Rockstar. You want me to believe that you didn't get off with that cute Irish accent calling you daddy? Those big brown eyes looking up at you...

—Sutan! Stop! I need advice!

—You need to stop lying to yourself! Does it turn you on?

—Ahn... Yeah... Sort of...

—Adam!

—Ok! Ok! It really turns me on. But he...

—Gets turned on too! Or not?

—Yes... Damn! You should see his face!

—No I shouldn't! Adam, stop worrying! He likes it, you like it, so go for it! Just remember to make him choose a safeword.

—We won’t get that deep, Sutan

—You don't know that…

—Jesus!

—Adam, honey, as long as you both are enjoying it and no one gets hurt, it's fine! And a daddy kink isn't that weird. You remember that friend of mine who had a thing for rubber balloons?

—Yeah. I do... Maybe you are right.

—Of course I'm right. Don't try to understand or analyze it. Just go with the flow. And if you want some toys, I have a red leather flogger...

—Bye Sutan!

Adam threw his iPhone aside and got back to the bedroom. Sutan gave him a lot to think about. A little too much, actually.

He stood there for a while, close to the bed, just looking at Tommy Joe and thinking.

What was getting him so confused in the first place? The Lady said that Tommy was his age, and was supposed to be his lover… So he shouldn’t be surprised with his sexual appetite, right?

Right, but Adam couldn’t stop comparing him to a child… Except when he was busy fucking the elf’s brain out, apparently.

Frustrated, Adam rubbed his face with both hands.

On impulse, he pulled the bed covers away from the sleeping form on the mattress. Tommy shifted, spreading his legs and getting an arm above his head. God! He’s so gorgeous! Perfect skin, lightly toned body and his face? Adam could spend the rest of his life just looking at him… Delicate features? Yes, but not child–like.

—He is not a child! – He said to himself quietly.

He’s not behaving like a child anymore, too… Except when he was being stubborn, but Adam knew half a dozen adults who acted the exact same way. He wouldn’t be surprised to discover that one of those people had a daddy kink… So why he was so surprised with Tommy? He actually liked it very… very much.

Then, Tommy shifted again, curling up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Feeling guilty, Adam laid behind him, spooning Tommy and pulled the covers over them again.

The contented sigh coming from Tommy filled his heart with peace and Adam smiled against the blond hair. Tommy was happy, so he was happy. He just had to let things happen.

 

Next morning found Adam alone in bed and Tommy in the shower.

The noises coming from the bathroom ended up awaking the singer. He sneaked in and surprised the elf by wrapping his arms around him inside the stall.

—Hey! – Tommy said, quietly.

—Good morning little one. – He said planting a kiss on Tommy’s neck.

—Morning. – The other replayed, a little lifeless.

—Tommy… What’s wrong?

—Nothing is wrong.

—Now, where is my good little elf who told me that lying was bad? – Saying that, Adam turned him and tilted Tommy’s head up to look in his eyes – What’s bothering you little one?

—Don’t call me that, please.

Tommy got rid of his arms and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him.

—Tommy… – Adam followed him to the bedroom, not bothering to get a towel for himself – I don’t understand… Did I hurt you last night? I did something you didn’t like?

—No! – The elf rushed to say – I just… I’m embarrassed with what I did…

—Well, you made a fool of yourself with my mom…

—No, not that… Well, that too, but I’m talking about… – He looked shyly to the bed.

—Oh!

—I… I saw that in a video and I thought it was really… How do you say it? Hot! And I wanted to try it, but…

—You didn’t like actually doing it?

—No! I liked, very much… But that’s weird, isn’t it? I mean… I’m a grown man. It’s wrong.

—As long as it turns you on and nobody is getting hurt, there’s nothing wrong with it, baby. – Adam said, remembering what Sutan had said to him – Come here.

Tommy ran to Adam’s open arms and buried his face in his chest.

—I got a little surprised, can’t deny that, but I like it too. I never thought that I would, but I do. You’re my little elf and I love you, so everything that makes you happy, makes me happy.

Tommy looked up at him with that big smile, reached his arms up to enlace Adam’s neck and kissed him on the freckled lips.

—I need to fix the mess I made on the living room’s rug. – He said after a while.

—And you must apologize to my mom, too.

Tommy shuddered, making Adam laugh.

They walked back to the living room, and Adam looked around.

—What a mess! – Tommy said.

—Don’t step on the rug, Tommy. I’ll get a broom and a dust pan.

Tommy grabbed the tray and the small crystal vase and followed Adam to the kitchen, where the singer was staring at the open Tequila bottle and the empty wine glass on the counter. The elf swallowed hard and waited for what Adam would say.

—You drank a wine glass of my home made Tequila?! – The singer said, surprised – This shit is strong, no wonder you were so drunk!

—Two half glasses, actually… It tastes good after the burn fades. I’m sorry Adam.

—That’s ok, little one. I kinda like you drunk, but next time don’t do it by yourself or when my family is coming, ok?

Tommy nodded and proceeded to place the tray over a counter. Adam looked fondly at him and then to the vase with a small bunch of wilted flowers.

—You got flowers for my mom…

—Yes. I thought it would look nice over the table.

—It was very thoughtful of you, Tommy. The snacks too, thank you.

—I put white wine on the fridge too. Sutan said Mrs. Lambert likes it. That’s when I found the Tequila… I’m so sorry I behaved like that in front of her!

—Don’t worry, she’ll forgive you. C’mon, lets clean the living room an then we can call her. We’ll take her to her favorite restaurant. She’s always more compliant with some calamari in her stomach.

Tommy laughed softly and grabbed the dust pan.

 

After using the vacuum in the whole rug and under the couches and tables, Adam sat down with Tommy on his lap and dialed Leila's number.

—Morning mom! – He said putting the phone on speaker.

—Morning Ad. How's everything going?

—Good. There's someone here who wants to talk to you... – Adam laid a reassuring hand on the small of Tommy's back.

—Good morning Mrs. Lambert. – He started in a small voice – I... I want to apologize for last night! I'm really sorry for my behavior! That was the first time I drank alcohol and...

—Wait! You have never drank before? How old are you?

—Ah... I...

—Never mind. Adam said wonderful things about you, Tommy and I'm not blind, I can see the smile in his face when he talks about you so I'll give you the chance to make me reconsider the first impression I got from you. You can begin with a kiss on my cheek and a bouquet of white roses.

—Sounds perfect Mrs. Lambert. Thank you.

—Mom, we're coming to your house in a minute, so I can get my car and we can go to Barnacle's after. What do you think?

—You little manipulative brat! – She barked, but laughed right after – I'm not home right now. I'll meet you at the restaurant around noon.

—Ok. See you there.

—Bye Mrs. Lambert! It wasn't that bad! – Tommy exclaimed, pressing his forehead in Adam's neck.

—I told you she was going to forgive you. Now, let's go change and call a taxi. It'll not be easy to find white roses at this time of the year...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, aparently I can write if I stay away from the smutt... So expect a lot of fluff coming your way!  
> Thank you all who sent me your words of support and encouragement! It meant the world to me!  
> (And sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, my beta has been too busy latelly)

It took them an hour to find the roses, but when they finally arrived at the seafood restaurant, Tommy was hidden behind a massive bouquet. They were placed in a more reserved table to wait for Leila.

Meanwhile, Adam was recognized and addressed by various people, from waiters to costumers and even the chef.

Tommy was fascinated with the way he interacted with them. He would know who was a true fan and who just wanted a photo with a famous person, being extra gentle with the first and merely polite with the other. He signed stuff, hugged and kissed an army of teenage girls, older women and even some straight guys.

—You love it, don't you? – Tommy said, after a while.

—What?

—Giving attention to your fans...

—I love my glamberts – Adam said, smiling to a small girl who got closer, hand grabbing firmly at her father's fingers – Hi there!

—Hi. – She said, shyly.

—What's your name, my dear?

—Melanie.

—What a pretty name! How old are you?

—Five.

—She loves your voice, Adam. – Melanie's father said fetching his phone from the back pocket of his jeans to show Adam a clip of a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby was crying out loud, but when one of Adam's first songs started to play in the background, the baby stopped and fell asleep – You could put her in bed faster than her mom.

—Aw! Good to know I was of some help!

—Enormously! Could you please take a picture with her?

—Of course! Do you want to seat on my lap, Melanie?

The little girl didn't answer, she was not even looking at Adam, her eyes fixed on Tommy Joe.

—Melanie, honey... – her father called, a little embarrassed.

—I want a photo with the elf too! – She said finally.

Adam turned to look at Tommy, who was smiling at the girl.

—Hop up, _mavourneen_. – Tommy said, reaching his hands to her.

Melanie opened a huge smile and climbed Adam's lap to stand on the bench between him and Tommy.

—Ready, darling? – The singer said, putting his arm around her. Melanie answered with a vigorous nod and turned her smiling face to her dad's phone.

—Perfect shot! – The father said – Thank you very much! Now say your goodbyes, Mel. It's time to leave Adam and his friend alone.

—Ok. Bye Adam! – She kissed Adam's cheek and turned to Tommy to do the same – Bye little elf!

—Bye Melanie. – They said together, waving while father and daughter leave.

—How did she know?! – Adam whispered.

—Kids are special, Adam. They see things adults can't.

—What are you two whispering about?

Adam and Tommy raised their heads to find Leila standing beside the table. Both got up and Adam went to hug his mother.

—Hi mom! You look gorgeous!

—Hi Ad.

—Mrs. Lambert, I'm Tommy Joe. Nice to meet you.

—In the right circumstances, you mean? – Leila let out a small laugh and shook Tommy's hand.

The elf then grabbed the huge bouquet hidden from sight on the other bench.

—Those are for you.

—Wow! That's big! – She laughed, accepting the flowers – They are beautiful, thank you Tommy! Now, where's my kiss?

Tommy smiled and placed a candid kiss in her cheek.

They took their seats around the table and Adam called the waiter for the menus.

Orders placed and drinks served the awkward silence threatened the small group.

—So, Tommy... Adam said you're Irish.

—Yes ma'am. I'm from Dalkey, a small town south from Dublin.

—Sounds lovely! Your parents are still there?

—Me mum is, although she travels a lot. I don't have a father.

—Oh dear, I'm sorry.

—That's ok. Me mum is the best!

—Ad, you need to introduce Tommy to your father, then. Every boy needs a daddy!

At that, Adam bit his tongue and looked at Tommy, whose cheeks were getting a cute shade of pink.

—Tommy's not a boy, mom. He's older than me, actually.

—Really? Well, I'm relieved. I was afraid you where robbing cradles around town, Addy.

They started laughing and from then, the talk was easy and light.

—Excuse me, boys, I’m going to the ladies room. I’ll be right back. – Leila stated sometime later. Tommy stood while she was getting up, what made the lady smile fondly – You could learn a thing or two with this boyfriend of yours, Adam... – She said, winking at Tommy, who chuckled.

Once she was out of sight, Adam turned to his elf.

—Hey! Stop enchanting my mom!

—I'm enchanted by her. Your mum is awesome!

—Hey, speaking of which, where did all that come from?

—I'm not lying to your mum, if that's what you're thinking. My Lady's home is above Dalken and technically, she is me mum. And wasn't me who told her I'm older than you.

—Well, I couldn't tell her you're five days old, could I? Besides, you look so cute and small that I thought it would be funny to say that you're older than me.

—I'm not cute! Babies are cute! Melanie was cute! I'm not! – Tommy protested, crossing his arms.

—Of course not! I'm sorry! – Adam strangled a chuckle and grabbed Tommy's wrists to make him uncross his arms and to bring him closer – You're the most gorgeous, hot and sexy boyfriend I ever had!

The elf smiled and kissed Adam passionately. Adam had to resort all of his self–control not to lay Tommy on the bench and make out with him right there.

—Behave little one! – He said in a rough voice.

Tommy them leaned against him and whispered in his ear:

—Sorry daddy...

Adam was about to attack his elf's face when they heard Leila's voice approaching.

—Boys! Look who I've found in the ladies room!

Tommy looked up and his eyes froze on the beautiful brunet beside Leila. She had big bright blue eyes and a mile long smile.

—Katy! – Adam shouted getting up to hug the girl.

—Hi Adam! – She hugged the singer tight and kissed his cheeks.

—Katy, this is my boyfriend, Tommy Joe. Tommy, this is Katy.

—Hi there! – She said again, hugging the astonished elf.

—Ni... Nice to meet you, miss. – Tommy stuttered, with a dopey smile on his face.

—He's so polite! I like him, Adam!

—Me too! So, what are you doing at Barnacle's?

—Oh! I'll have lunch with the 1D boys in a few.

—Didn't know you like them.

—Are you kidding me? They put my name in one of their songs, I'll love them forever.

The three of them were laughing, but Tommy kept his eyes locked in her face, too dumbfounded to do anything else.

—I’m telling you a secret, though. I'll try to get that Irish cutie in my purse! He's too adorable not to!

—I'm Irish! – Tommy shouted all of a sudden, getting beat red right after.

—Really? – When Katy turned her big blue eyes to him again, Tommy stopped breathing for a second – I like you even more now! – She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain.

—They are all too handsome for their own good. – Leila said with a smile.

—Yes they are… Look, they are here! Gotta go now. – Katy hugged and kissed the trio again and smiled to Tommy – We can’t lose contact again Adam!

—I know! I miss you. Hey! I’m having a party at my place next Sunday, come over! Our old crew will be there.

—I‘ll see my schedule and let you know. Bye!

Long after Katy left, Tommy was still staring at the direction she went. Oblivious to his surroundings he kept quiet, deep in his thoughts.

—Time to go Tommy… – not getting any reaction from his boyfriend, Adam waved his hands in front of his face – Tommy!

—Uh? What? – blinking repeatedly, the elf turned his eyes to Adam and smiled.

—Are you ok?

—I… am… Of course. Just got a little distracted.

—You must be a big fan of Katy, you got so mesmerized with her! – Leila pointed out, with an amused smile on her face.

—Fan? Is she some kind of artist?

—You never heard of Katy Perry? Are you sure you were not an Amish, dear?

—A what?

—Never mind. We need to go, mom. – Adam interrupted – C’mon. I’ll take you home.

The ride to Leila’s home was silent and awkward. Tommy was distracted again, Adam kept his eyes on the road and his hands gripping the steering wheel at the point his knuckles were white and Leila was totally amused with his reaction.

—He’s adorable indeed, Ad. – Leila said, while unlocking her door. Tommy was a few yards away, walking through her garden absentmindedly. – I’m glad you are happy.

—Thanks mom. – Adam was distant, a sad glimpse in his eyes.

—Now, now! Don’t be upset because Tommy got mesmerized by Katy! It'll pass! She’s gorgeous and if he never heard of her, it’s only natural.

—You’re right, of course… I guess I’m just…

—Jealous?

Adam opened his mouth to refute that, but closed it again, choosing to nod in agreement instead. Leila laughed a soft laugh and opened the door.

—Do you want to come in? I have margaritas and Bob Marley…

The singer laughed and kissed her cheek.

—No. That’s ok. I don’t want him anywhere near alcohol after last night. I’ll take him sightseeing around town. He’s been locked inside my house since he got here.

—One day you’ll have to tell me where you met a gay guy who doesn’t know Katy Perry! What about Cher and Britney?

—Frankly mom, your stereotypes offend my gay sensibility! – He joked.

—Said the guy who sang Believe in his first week on Idol.

Adam exploded in a loud laugh, getting Tommy's attention from the other side of the garden. The elf took a moment to look at his lover and smiled. That laugh was the epitome of his personality: Joyful, spontaneous... gorgeous.

All of a sudden, he missed him. His touch and the smell of his skin, and ran back to the porch, to grab Adam's hand. The singer flashed a big smile back at him that made his entire body shiver.

—It was great to meet you, Tommy. – Leila was saying, with a smile very similar to her son's.

—My pleasure, Mrs. Lambert! See you soon!

—Bye mom! – Adam kissed Leila's cheek and squeezed her in a tight hug.

–Goodbye love. Call me tomorrow.

They waved goodbye and got into Adam's car.

—Are we going back home? – Tommy asked his face turned to the open window.

—No. I planned an outside afternoon for us. LA is a beautiful city and we can't spend all of our time in bed...

—I don't see why not.

—Oh Lord! I created a monster!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hollydays my loves!  
> Here's a little ~cof cof a lot cof cof~ fluff for you

Adam headed then to the Huntington Art Gallery, Library and Botanical Gardens. He drove slowly through the road leading to the parking space, so Tommy could see the building's beautiful facade.

—This place is amazing! – He said, sticking his head outside the window – I love this Beaux Arts architecture!

—How in hell do you know what kind of architecture style is this?

Tommy turned back to him on his seat and smiled cheekily.

—I know how to use internet, silly! What's inside?

—The main building is a library, one of the biggest collections in this country. Behind it, there are smaller buildings with art galleries, again, one of the best collections in American grounds. But what I brought you here for, are the gardens. There's a Japanese garden absolutely astonishing, and I'm sure you will love the Rose Garden too.

—I love flowers! Show me!

With a baseball cap hiding his hair and a big pair of sunglasses, Adam paid for their tickets and holding Tommy's hand, pulled him through the magnificent building.

—I love the smell of old books! – Tommy said, after they had pass through the Library – Reminds me of my Lady's home.

—You miss being there with her?

—A little, but since I didn't have a body, there wasn't much I could do, so here with you is better.

With a sweet smile, Adam kissed Tommy's knuckles. The sky was blue and a fresh spring breeze revolved the elf's blonde fringe when they walked out to the paths that would lead them to the various gardens.

There where people wondering all around them, but most were too mesmerized by the flowers and plants, so Adam relaxed, ready to enjoy their time there.

—Can you tell me about the Realm? I'm curious about how it's like.

 —The Realm is beautiful! They have seasons like here on Earth, but winter isn't too cold...

—Wait! Here on Earth? The Realm isn't on this planet?

—Yes and no... It's like another dimension... A parallel world.

—Ah! And who lives there?

—All sorts of creatures, really. Fairies, pixies, leprechauns...

—Unicorns, werewolves and vampires?

—Unicorns, yes. There's no such thing as vampires and the shapeshifters would get very offended if you called any of them werewolves.

—Vampires don’t exist? I don't know if I'm relieved or extremely disappointed...

—Not in the Realm, at least.

—So... Your Lady is the Spirit of Ireland... There is a Spirit of the United States?

—Yes! I never met her, but my Lady has a painting with all the Earth Spirits. She's a beautiful Indian with long black hair and copper skin.

—All the Spirits are women?

—Yes. Each culture has its representative Spirit.

—And what do they do?

—In the old days, they protected the land and its people. Nowadays people can take care of themselves, so the Spirits just watch over and interfere when they thinks it's necessary.

—Like the Lady did with us.

—Yes!

—Hey! What about the Big Foot? Is it real?

—I don't know what that is... – at that point they reached the Rose Garden and Tommy stopped on his tracks, looking around the profusely flowering bushes.

Gently, Adam pulled him along the flower beds, while Tommy touched one and another rose. There where deep reds and lovely pinks, some yellows and purples and lots of green leaves.

—Apart from your face, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! – The elf said looking at Adam, who smiled. – It's so peaceful! I could spend the rest of my life here...

—Yeah. I wish I could come here more often.

—Why don't you?

—I'm always travelling. And when I'm in LA, I'm always working, running from one place to another.

—You have a very frantic life...

—That's true, but I like it. I'm not a couch surfer. – Adam then laughed at Tommy's confused expression – Means I don't like to stay home with nothing to do for a long period. I should reserve some time to come here, though...

—We could make this a habit! Come here at least twice a month.

—It's rare for me to spend a whole month in town, Tommy.

The disappointment on his lover's face made Adam feel guilty.

—Let’s leave it this way: When we are in LA and you want to come here, you tell me and I make it happen, ok?

—Ok!

—Great! Let's go to the Japanese Garden!

Adam delighted himself with Tommy's reaction to the Japanese Garden. He would pull the singer along the paths and across the round bridges, pointing to every single element, plant or the colorful koi fish in the pond. Tommy became expecially mesmerized by the small bonsai trees and the big cherry trees in blossom.

—This is so fucking beautiful! – The elf shouted staring up to the small pink flowers.

Adam laughed and put his arms around Tommy, to bring him closer to his body and looked up as well.

—That's a pretty good way to define it, yes.

All of a sudden, the branches started to shake and the flowers to fall over them. Tommy's laugh filled the air and he turned around in Adam's arms to kiss him.

—Are you doing this?

—No. You're the magical being here, remember?

Looking around, he saw a couple of teenagers seating each on a thick branch. They smiled and waved at him, jumping down and running away right after.

—Thank you for taking me here, Adam! I really enjoyed our afternoon.

—And it’s not over yet! Come!

—What? Another garden?

—No! It’s time for us to hit the town!

 

Adam sped up through the streets of Los Angeles and maybe he was a little too fast, but he was running against the sunset. They reached the Wilshire Boulevard right on time and for some divine intervention, there was a parking spot conveniently close to where they were going.

—Come! Quick! It's almost time!

—Time for what?

—For the lights! – The singer pulled his confused lover through the sidewalk towards a group of neatly placed street lamps. – Look!

And as the sun disappeared behind the buildings, all the 202 lamps lit up at the same time.

—Wow! The elf exclaimed – This is so beautiful!

—Yes! I wanted to come here for a while now, but never had the time.

—Maybe you were waiting for me. – Tommy said, cheeky and ran towards the lampposts.

—I've been waiting for you my entire life, little one... – Adam whispered, his beautiful face turned to the darkening sky. Then, he heard Tommy’s cheerful voice calling for him and smiled.

Looking back to the art installation, he saw his elf waving, a big joyful smile in his face.

They walked around the lamps talking, laughing and taking pictures. Tommy was good at finding interesting, different angles. At one point, Adam saw himself lying on the floor, facing the night sky.

—Look Adam! The Moon Bunny is making rice cake! – He said pointing to the round shape of the moon above them.

—What?

—The Moon Bunny! Look!

Adam squinted and tilted his head one side to the other until he saw the shape of a rabbit in the satellite.

—Oh! What is it doing up there?

—There’s an old Japanese legend… – Tommy got closer to him on the floor and nested his head on Adam’s shoulder and cleared his throat – Once upon a time, there was three animal friends, a Monkey, a Fox, and a Rabbit that wanted to practice charity on the day of full moon, in order to impress the gods. Then, an old man approached them, begging for food. The Monkey got him fruits and the Fox brought eggs. The little Rabbit didn’t know how to get anything but grass, so he offered his own body, throwing himself on a bonfire.

—This is so sad! – Adam exclaimed – The poor bunny!

—Yeah, but turns out that the old man was a god in disguise and he was so touched by the rabbit’s action that he drew a rabbit on the moon, so everyone knew his story of compassion and sacrifice.

—That’s a beautiful story, Tommy! Thanks. – The elf smiled back at his lover and sat straight beside him.

—Sir, you can’t lay down here! – A security guard was saying, getting closer. Adam looked at him and got up on his feet, pulling Tommy with him.

— I’m sorry, officer! We were just admiring the Moon Bunny. – The singer replied with a kind smile.

—Oh… Oh! You are Adam Lambert! Wow! My son will never believe me when I tell him! He’s a big fan. – Adam laughed – I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Lambert, but people usually walk around here looking up, so you could get hurt if someone tripped on you…

—I understand. Thank you and have a good night! Come on Tommy!

Tommy waved the guard goodbye and followed Adam back to the car.

—Where now?

—What about we eat something and then go back home?

—Sounds perfect.

That drive was way slower, since they got into LA’s rush hour, but Tommy was happy to have Adam just for himself again, and when one of his songs came on the radio, Tommy insisted he sang for him.

—I love your songs! And I love your voice! – He said just after.

—Next time I have a gig, I’ll take you with me then.

Adam was smiling, but when he looked back to the road and saw the paparazzi swarming in front of the restaurant, he frowned.

—Damn!

—What’s wrong?

—There’re paparazzi at the door…

—What’s that?

—Bad media, that’s what it is.

Adam stopped the car a block away from the restaurant and kept staring at the castle–like building.

He didn’t want to expose Tommy to those sharks just yet but, at the same time, he was bound to go through that sooner or later…

—Adam, talk to me, please.

The singer took a deep breath and looked back at his elf.

—There will be camera flashes exploding right in your face, and they will shout at us.

—What do they want?

—Most of them just want a scoop. They will want to know your name and if we are together.  It’s very annoying, but they won’t hurt you. We can stop to talk to them or walk pass them. Your choice, little one.

—Would you stop to talk?

—No. I try to ignore them. It’s always better.

—Ok. Can we go now? I’m hungry.

With a smile, Adam started the car again and drove them to the restaurant door.

As soon as they walked out Adam’s Bentley, the flashes lit up the street and the shouts left Tommy really confused. He grabbed Adam’s hand and hid his face in Adam’s shoulder. Adam then kissed his forehead and put an arm around his shoulders, leaving no doubt about their relationship.

The doors opened and closed behind them, and then there was only the lounge music and the tantalizing smell of food.

—Welcome to the Bar Marmont, gentlemen! Table for two? – The hostess said with a cordial smile.

—Yes. Somewhere private, please.

—Of course. I apologize for the fuzz outside. We have some VIPs tonight. – The woman’s face got pale and her kind brown eyes widened immediately – Not that you are not a VIP, Mr. Lambert! I just…

—That’s ok. I understand. – He opened his kindest smile.

—Here we are. Is this table good, Mr. Lambert? – Adam said yes and pulled a chair for Tommy – Your waiter will be here in a second. Enjoy your evening.

—Thank you.

The Bar Marmont was the perfect place to close their day in town, Adam thought, looking around the exquisitely decorated saloon, the soft music floating in the air and the beautiful people at the tables. The food was perfect too. They had shrimps and smoked salmon with great wine and for desert they shared a hot fudge sundae, which Tommy loved. The waiter was a very enthusiastic young man who wanted to become a singer and asked everything he could to Adam, without getting annoying.

On their way back to the door, the hostess smiled and walked them out.

—Thank you for coming. Hope we see you again soon!

—You will! The food was great as was the service! – Tommy said, waving at her. – Good night!

Outside, the paparazzi swarmed around them once again and Adam talked a little with them while waiting for his car.

—Yes, he’s my boyfriend. No, that’s not of your business. Of course he’s legal! C’mon guys… That’s also not of your business. Ok, that’s enough. Good night.

Now safe inside the car, Adam started the engine and took off, without looking back at them.

—You were a little rude… – Tommy said quietly after a while.

—With you? When?

—No. With the photographers… At the restaurant…

—They get through my nerves sometimes.

—You can’t let it make you be rude to people! That’s wrong. People should be nice to each other all the time.

Adam gasped and blinked quickly, looking at Tommy, who was staring right back at his eyes.

—You are right. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be nice.

Tommy smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

They got back home and Adam went straight to the bathroom, opening the bathtub’s faucets. Getting back in the bedroom, he found his elf naked on their bed, playing with himself.

—Are you having fun without me, little one?

Tommy’s hand froze around his shaft and he looked up, shyly.

—Sorry daddy. I saw our bed and got horny…

Adam laughed and took him in his arms.

—You’re so sweet, you know that? Come, I filled the tub for us.

—And then you’ll fuck me?

—No. We are not gonna fuck today, Tommy. – Adam almost lost it when he saw the disappointment in Tommy‘s face – Tonight I’m gonna make love to you, little one. Nice and slow, the way you deserve it.

—Oh! – The elf’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’ and then stretched in a languid smile – I like that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, my dear beta hasn't had time to look through it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally finished the Elf! YAY! It took an unexpected turn, this story... (I love when that happens)  
> So, fair warning: THIS NEXT CHAPTERS ARE NOT BETA-ED. I just wanted to put them here for you lovelies that so patiently waited for my writer's blockage to cease. That said, pardon my misspellings and misuse of words and expressions.  
> Speaking of which, I'm desperately in need of a native English speaker for beta duty, if anyone is interested....

The little attention Adam had given to the paparazzi at the Bar Marmont the night before did nothing to soothe said paparazzi's curiosity about his apparently too young companion.

Waking up early the next morning, the singer turned on the radio to keep him company, while Tommy Joe was still asleep, splayed on their bed and hugging Adam's pillow, and got busy with breakfast.

The radio station was playing Katy's latest single, what reminded him to text her the details of the party, but he forgot about it again when the DJ said:

"And now some juicy fresh gossip! Our most loved gay pop star, Adam Lambert, was spotted yesterday out and about LA with a very cute blond guy. Pictures of the couple in various places around town are all over the internet. Now, we all want to see Adam happy with the perfect guy, but we can’t help to wonder if this one isn't too young for the 33 years old singer. Like, really too young..."

Outraged, Adam shut the radio off and turned his attention to the pancakes he was making for his elf.

—Adam, your phone is buzzing like crazy!

He looked back to find the elf just in his briefs, messy blond hair all over his face and a drowsy look in his eyes.

—Oh, I'm sorry little one! – He said, taking the phone Tommy handed him – I should have brought it with me. Go back to bed and sleep some more!

—No, that's ok. I slept enough, besides our bed is too cold without you. – He said climbing on a kitchen stool – What are you cooking?

—Blueberry pancakes. They used to be my favorite when I was a kid. I hope you'll like it.

—Of course I will... You sound upset. What's wrong?

—Nothing's wrong, baby...

—Adam, lying is bad remember? Especially to me.

After a moment, Adam released his breath loudly and sat at the other side of the counter, putting the plate with the pancakes between them.

—I heard something on the radio that I didn't like.

—About my age?

—How do you know that?

Tommy shrugged.

—I figured. After what you said to those guys last night... How can we make it stop, so you won't be upset anymore?

—Actually, it doesn't really matter what they say. I know I'm not doing anything wrong and so does my mom, so fuck them!

—You could fuck me, instead... – Tommy said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

—Behave yourself, little one! Eat you breakfast.

Looking extremely disappointed, Tommy grabbed a fork and started eating. Soon enough he was making little pleasured noises while chewing.

Adam was eating his share too, but he kept stealing glances at this elf, thinking how lucky he was. Was he really worth of that happiness?

And then, Tommy rose his big whisky colored eyes to him and smiled. He was happy, Adam noticed. And if he was happy there with him, nothing else mattered. “It’s time for me to stop questioning.” He thought, smiling back at the elf.

—That was really good, – Tommy said, placing his fork on the empty plate – thank you. What we gonna do today?

—I have to go to the Label’s office later, but right now I would really enjoy a cuddle under the morning sun…

—What’s a cuddle? – The elf said, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

—It’s when you lay down in someone’s arms and just enjoy each other’s company.

—No sex?

—No! – Adam was laughing now, while putting the dishes in the dishwasher – But it can, eventually, lead to that or even follow it.

—Sounds good.

Adam reached for Tommy's hand and they headed to the patio in the back yard. The sun was gentle an there was no wind or breeze. The singer laid down in a chaise long and opened his arms for Tommy, who smiled brightly before joining him, his head in Adam's chest and an arm around his waist. Adam circled Tommy with his arms and squeezed lightly, making the elf smile.

They stayed quiet for a while, observing the shadows the sun casted on the ground as they changed forms and positions. Every once in a while, Adam would hug Tommy a little closer, smelling his scent and sighing.

—You sound happy now.

—That's because I am happy. No matter how bad my mood is, it only takes a glance to your beautiful face for me to remember how perfect my life really is.

With a huge smile, Tommy looked up and brushed his lips to Adam's.

The cuddle immediately turned into a heated make out session.

There were no space for gentle kisses or shy gestures and it amazed Adam how much he longed for Tommy's touch and taste. And if the pressure of the elf's erection against his bare thigh was any indication, he felt the same way.

—Tommy, stop. – grabbing his shoulders, Adam pulled the  elf away from his neck where he was working on a love bite – I can't show up at the office with a mark on my neck.

—Why not? – Tommy replied, cheekily.

Adam rolled his eyes and made Tommy sit on his thighs, straddling him.

—Because I have a photoshoot and because it's not proper.

Tommy pouted his lips and crossed his arms.

—But I want everyone to know that you're mine!

—Where that came from? – Adam replied, nicely surprised.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

—I'm not sure, I just want to... – he said, after a moment.

—Well, I'm very flattered and I promise you that tonight, after I take those photos, you can mark me as yours however you want.

—Ok. Deal. Now I need a drink. You want something?

—Water, please.

—'K. – smiling, Tommy pecked Adam's lips and got up – Be right back.

While he was away, Adam reached for his phone, intending to send a message to his mom, but his twitter notifications got his attention first.

Terrance had send him a direct message, asking quite invasively, who's the guy he was seen with.

After answering his friend, he scrolled through his feed, only to find lots and lots of mentions of his name followed by the same question. Some were from people questioning Tommy's age and whether or not their relationship was proper. The fact that many of his beloved Glamberts were, very passionately, defending him, made the singer smile widely, even if he was more than a little annoyed by all that fuzz.

Tommy came back and sat behind him on the chaise, handing him the water bottle and resting his chin on Adam's shoulder.

—What are you doing? – The elf asked.

—Just messing around Twitter... People are indeed very curious about you.

As he locked his phone to put it aside, Adam saw their reflection on the screen and had an idea.

He unlocked it again and opened his Instagram, taking a picture with the front camera.

*

—What now? – Tommy looked up, when he heard the camera's sound effect.

—I'm telling the word that I belong to you. – Adam typed a message under the photo and showed it to him.

"So, apparently I have to announce my love life to the world, so yeah, I'm dating this cute guy called Tommy Joe. He's Irish and yes, he IS legal. I wouldn't date a kid and frankly, I'm a little disappointed ppl think I would. What else do u want? A copy of his driver's license? And for my Glamberts out there, thank you for standing up for me and Tommy!"

—A bit harsh, don’t you think?

—A little, but those people must know that I’m upset and that they can’t go on saying this kind of stuff and get no response from me. It’s my life you know, my integrity as a person and also, it affects you.

—How come?

—Well, if people talk too much about it, there is a possibility that the police will take interest in the case, and they would come here demanding to see your papers, which…

—I don’t have. – Tommy finished for him.

—Precisely. That would get both of us in trouble. And that reminds me that I must find a way to get you those said papers, since I don’t plan on leaving you behind when I travel.

—I wonder if The Lady forgot about it when she made me.

—Can you ask her?

—I can try. Don’t know if she’ll answer me, though… I feel my connection with her growing weaker every day since I got here.

—If she doesn’t, we’ll deal with it then. Now I must go take a shower and head to the office.

—Can I come with you?

—I don’t think today would be the best day for you to accompany me, Tommy. I’ll be dragged from room to room all day for the photo shoot and then I’ll have the most boring meeting of all times.

Adam saw the light in Tommy’s eyes fading and the cutest pout curve his lower lip.

—Little one, don’t look at me that way, please! I won’t be able to give you any attention during the day, so you may as well stay home and entertain yourself with my books or the Tv.

—I understand, of course, but I’ll miss you so much!

—I’ll miss you too, Tommy! – Adam threw his arms around the thin shoulders and hugged him close before letting Tommy go. – Will you care to join me in the shower?

A deliciously cheeky smile curved the Elf’s lips as he followed Adam back inside.

 

It was around noon that Tommy realized that his day would be a long one. After spending the day before glued to Adam's side, he felt awfully lonely in that big silent house. And he was bored.

The funny thing about boredom, he noticed, is that you can't quite make yourself do something to kill said boredom, so all he could do was lie on the bed and stare at the beige colored ceiling, wishing Adam was there with him.

He tried to call the Lady, but she never appeared which made the elf a bit sadder. Then, he heard the knock and the doorbell and a muffled voice.

Adam said that he shouldn't open the door when he was alone, but Tommy thought he knew that voice. He ran downstairs and stopped in front of the big white door.

—Hello? Adam? Are you home? It's Katy!

Tommy opened a big smile and turned the key.

—Hi Katy! – He said.

—Hi! It's Tommy, right? – He nodded – Can I come in?

The elf stepped aside and Katy took a few steps forward.

—Is Adam home?

—No. He went to the label's office, or something. What can I do for you?

—I just came to give him my number and get his, because the one I had is wrong. Good thing I have his address right... – She was looking around the hall with her big blue eyes, but suddenly, they got wide open and she said: Wait a second! Did he leave you alone?

Tommy shrugged

—He had work and I don't mind...

—Something tells me that you do. – She said matter–of–factly, and then smiled at him – I have the day off today, do you want to go out with me?

—You don't need to worry about me, Katy.

—I'm not worried, I want some company. Do you have other plans?

—No... I was just drowning myself in boredom, actually.

—So it's settled! Do you have Adam's number so I can send him a text?

—No, I'm sorry. I'll leave him a note in the kitchen.

—Ok. When I get you back home I'll wait for him to get his number.

Tommy than ran inside the kitchen and scraped his note in a piece of paper and let it on one of the counters under a water bottle, running back to the door where Katy was waiting for him with the biggest smile on her face.

—All set then? Let's go.

 

Feeling guilty, and rather concerned of leaving Tommy Joe alone, Adam made his assistant change the boring meeting to the morning time and the photo shoot to the afternoon, so he could go get his elf to spend the rest of the day with him.

Humming contentedly, the singer entered his house, shutting the front door with his foot and called for his boyfriend. He went to their bedroom, but Tommy wasn't there, and he wasn't in the bathroom, or the Tv room, not even in the garden.

—Where the hell is he? Tommy?!

He finally got into the kitchen, taking a few minutes to notice the piece of paper on the counter, only being able to do so because a bottle was turned, water splashed everywhere.

When he got closer to straight the bottle, he saw the partially soaked paper, fighting to understand what was written in fading ink.

"Adam, I went away with Katy. I can't stand..." There was a big smear of diluted ink and then "I'm sorry, I don't..." another blot "… forget about me."

Away? With Katy? Where? … Why? What he can't stand?

Reaching for his phone, Adam dialed Katy's number, cursing himself for not giving one to Tommy. It rang three times.

—Hello? – A female voice answered.

—Katy! It's Adam, I...

—There's no Katy here, sir.

—What? But I...

—I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number. Wait a second... Your voice sounds familiar. Do we know each other?

—I don't think so! – He said a little panicked – I'm sorry to bother you. Damn celebrities and their need to change their phone number! He grumbled, tossing his phone aside.

He passed around the living room, thinking. There was no need for him to worry, right? Tommy went for a walk with Katy, that's all. He would be back soon.

—I need to go back... – He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed to the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob.

Just the thought of smiling and being polite to people while he was so worried, made Adam cringe. There was no way he could put on a poker face and fake he was happy and willing. He grabbed his phone again.

—Lane, I...

—Adam! Where are you? We are ready for the shoot!

—I know, I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I...

—What's wrong? It's Leila? Neil?

—No! No! My family is ok. I will explain everything, but I just can't go there and smile to the camera right now. Can you please reschedule it?

—I'll try... Adam, are you alright?

—Not really, Lane. But I'll handle it. Talk to you later.

 

He tried. He really, really tried but it was useless. The thought would sneak quietly into his brain, soaking his heart in sadness.

Why should Tommy stay with him? He had the whole world to explore, billions of people to know, countless new things to try... Why should he stay in LA with him?

Tommy said his connection with The Lady was growing weaker. Maybe it caused him to notice that he wasn't tied to Adam. Maybe he realized that what he felt for Adam wasn't really love, just a... infatuation and the need to please his Lady.

Before he knew it, it was dark outside and he had spent the entire afternoon looking through a window.

His phone chimed in his pocket, making him finally look away from the dark night. Distracted, he unlocked the phone and accessed the notification. It was a tweet from Katy. With a snarl he opened it. The picture of the full moon was quite good, but the phrase under it hurt Adam right in the heart: "The Moon Bunny is making rice cake! Thanks for the lovely story Tommy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FanArt by the amazing glambertmax


	14. Chapter 14

****

Adam was angry. Oh, Adam was beyond angry. He was furious. Furious with Katy, for taking Tommy with her. He was furious with Tommy for going with her. But above all, he was furious with himself. He was furious with himself for believing that fairy tales were true.

In an outburst, he climbed the stairs two steps at a time, heading for the bedroom, and then, the closet. He opened a suitcase on the floor and grabbed some of Tommy's clothes that were on the hangers and shelves, throwing it all in the suitcase.

And was in that outburst that Sutan found him a few minutes later.

—Adam? What's wrong? – He gave no sign that he heard his friend, so Sutan shouted his name again.

The singer stopped moving, his back to Sutan, chest going up and down harshly.

—Darling... what happened?

The sweetness in Sutan's voice made something inside Adam crack and when he turned around; tears were running down his beautiful face.

—He... He left me! – Adam said between sobs.

—No! I can't believe it! Tommy would never...

Adam handed him the partially wet paper. Sutan took it, reading carefully.

—He only left this note? – Adam nodded, sagging to the floor, elbows propped on his knees and head bent down – Honey, I don't think Tommy would do this... I mean... he loves you!

—Does he? How could you possibly know that? God knows I've been fooled before.

—Adam, I'm so sorry I...

Sutan didn't know what to say. He was so sure that Tommy was the perfect guy for Adam, and now... Now his big, muscled, kind, most confident friend was on the floor, sobbing like a child. All he could do was let Adam cry and provide him a shoulder to do it, right there, on the floor inside the closet.

Sometime later, maybe hours, maybe just a few minutes, Sutan couldn't know really, they heard a knock on the door. Adam had finally fallen asleep on his shoulder but the noise woke him up.

—What's that? – He said, rubbing his red eyes.

—There's someone at the door... Do you want me to go see who it is?

Adam nodded and got up, giving his hand to help Sutan.

—Go wash your face and take this clothes off, you need some rest.

With a weak smile to his friend, the singer headed to the bathroom.

The knocks were getting stronger and louder, so Sutan rushed downstairs.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to see when he opened the door, but it sure as hell was not a smiling, slightly tanned Tommy Joe, with a big bag of cronuts in his arms.

—Tommy?

—Hi Sutan! You know Katy, right? – He said cheerfully – Is Adam home yet?

Sutan nodded to Katy, who looked at him with a raising brow. She noticed what Tommy had not: the weird atmosphere around the thin Asian man.

—What are you doing here?

—I live here, silly! – Just then Tommy noticed that something was wrong. He put the bag of pastries on a table and raised his big eyes to his friend.

—What happened?

—That's a very good question! – Sutan almost shouted – I found my best friend sobbing like a baby because you left him leaving just a fucking note!

—What? – Tommy's eyes were bigger than saucers by now. – I left him a note saying that I went off with Katy because I was bored and that I would be back soon.

—Oh good Heavens! What a mess! – Sutan pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at the elf – You should go upstairs. He's really thinking you left him.

—How could he think such a thing?

—Go talk to him... Katy, can you give me a ride home?

—Sure.

—Let's go, then.

Tommy heard the door closing already on the second floor hall. He ran to the bedroom to find the door open and a big mess of blankets on the bed.

—Who was that, Sutan?

Tommy's body shrived at the sound of his voice, so raspy and tired.

—Me. – He said, quietly.

Adam's head poked up immediately.

—You came to get your clothes? They are in a bag in the closet.

—Adam...

—You weren’t expecting to find me here, were you? Don’t worry; I won't give you any trouble...

—Why? – Tommy shouted, stomping inside the room.

—Tommy...

—No! Answer me! Why you won't give me trouble if I'm to leave you? Am I so easily disposable for you?

—NO! – Adam shouted back, sitting on the bed. – You are everything to me! But you said in the note...

—I never said I was going to leave you! I was crystal clear in that fucking note that I was going to come back! I even asked you to not lock the door because I didn't have a key!

—Tommy, I... The note was wet, the words blurred. I could read just a few parts...

—And you jumped to the conclusion that I was leaving you?! From a blurred note? Adam!

It hurt! Sweet Lady of Ireland, it hurt so much! The tears fell from his eyes before Tommy could notice them and soon the sobs followed, heavy and heartfelt.

—I can't believe you would think such a thing!

Adam stood up and got closer reaching for Tommy, who took a step back.

—Don't! – He said, serious – I'm leaving. If you don't think I belong here with you, there's no reason I should stay.

—Tommy... No...

Ignoring the singer, Tommy walked into the closet, snorting at the suitcase on the floor, stuffed with his clothes. He closed it and grabbed the handle, arching with its weight.

—Bye, Adam. It was... – he was staring at the door, afraid that if he looked at Adam, his will would crumble – splendid... to know you.

—Tommy... Please, don't go!

—I must. Don't follow me, please.

Without another word, the elf walked away, down the stairs and through the front door. On the side walk, he looked to one side and the other, thinking where to go and what to do. He didn't anticipate that part.

—Tommy! – He heard then.

Sutan was standing at Adam's driveway; Katy's car was still there. More relieved than he had ever been in his short life, the elf smiled and turned over his steps. His friend rushed to meet him and took the suitcase.

—What are you still doing here?

—A redhead girl knocked at my window and said we should wait for you.

—My Lady! She didn't forget about me!

—I doubt she ever would. Come. You'll stay with me until my stupid ass friend come to his senses!

—He didn't kick me out, Sutan. I left.

—But... Why?

Tommy let out a sad sigh and shook his head.

—I really don't want to talk about this right now.

—That's ok. Let's go.

—Hey Tommy. – Katy said in a sweet voice. – I'm sorry...

—Don't say anything, Katy. It wasn't your fault.

The drive to Sutan's place was silent and long and when Katy parked at the front door, Tommy jumped out of the car immediately.

—Thank you for the ride, Katy.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before going back to her car and leaving.

—Come. – Sutan said, Tommy's luggage still in his hand – You'll take a shower and rest. Tomorrow we'll think about what we gonna do.

Tommy nodded and followed his friend inside. Sutan didn't hear his voice that day, nor the next two days, except at night when the elf sobbed and cried himself to sleep.

 

"My poor little elf!" – Tommy whimpered at the voice inside his head. He opened his eyes to see The Lady standing beside him.

—My Lady... I'm so sorry!

—What for my dear?

—I failed in the mission you gave me. I couldn't make him happy.

—No, my dear. You did everything I asked you to. You gave him a chance to love you. And he does!

—Why he's not here with me then? Why he doubted my love for him?

—I don't know, Tommy. I really don't. But he'll come to his senses, I'm sure of it!

—I hope so... I miss him so much! It's like a hole craved in my chest!

—Everything's going to be alright, my dear! I promise. – Saying that, the Spirit of Ireland sat on the sofa–bed and opened her glowing arms to embrace the elf. He laid his head on her breast and took a big breath, smelling the calming scent that emanate from her. Sea wind and warm grass. It made him feel like home in a way that only Adam's scent had made him.

—My Lady... – She hummed and he rose his head to look at her – If... If he doesn't come, could you take me back to The Realm with you?

—Don't you want to stay in this world, with Sutan and Katy?

—No. If he doesn't want me, I would much prefer to forget about everything.

—If that's what you wish, my dear, you can go back to The Realm whenever you decide.


	15. Chapter 15

—You're a bloody asshole! – Sutan shouted as soon as he answered Adam's call.

—I know!

—You broke his heart!

—I know! – Adam mumbled, gripping his phone.

—He fucking loves you!

—Fuck, Sutan! I know!

—So why didn’t you come then? Why you made me listen to him cry himself to sleep every fucking night?! It’s been three days, Adam!

—I... I'm just so ashamed! I can't believe I doubted him... I don't deserve him, Sutan.

—As far as I know, a powerful magical being got out of her way to create a person for you to love because you fucking do!

—I’m coming to your house! Right now…

—It’s too late, Adam.

Sutan’s voice was so somber that Adam froze in his way to the door.

—What… – He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again – What do you mean?

—His Lady came to talk to him, you know?

—She did?

—Yeap. He asked her to take him back to The Realm.

—What?!

—You heard me...

—Why... When?

—Because you're an asshole! He left with her this morning.

—No! No, no, no, no, no! Why you let him go Sutan?

—Me? I had no say in the matter, Adam. I love him to bits, but he's not my elf, you know. And it wasn’t me who broke his heart.

—I... Can’t believe it!

—Don’t you really? What else could he do? He waited for you for three days and you didn’t come. Your decision wasn’t a very hard one to make and still, you didn’t come.

—I have to get him back! I… I can’t live without him!

—I honestly don’t know how you’ll get him back. Do you know where the Realm is? How to call the Lady?

—He told me once that the Realm is above a small town in Ireland… I must go there… I… Come with me please!

—What? No way! Someone has to stay behind and cover for you.

—Oh… Yeah… that makes sense.

—Adam?

—Yes?

—Why are you still on the phone with me?

—Right! Ok. I’m going. Wish me luck!

—Bring our elf back home!

 

On his way to the airport, Adam called Lane asking her to book him a hotel in Dalkey and transportation from Dublin. When she realized he was going to Ireland, Lane squeaked and shouted but Adam had made up his mind, so she knew better than argue with her boss. Once he sent her his ETA, she arranged everything, texting him just a few minutes before Adam got into the plane: “All set. Fitzpatrick Castle Hotel. The driver will be waiting for you. Look for a sign reading Mitchel O’Flammer. Same name in the hotel.”

Adam snorted at the alias and shut his phone, getting ready for the eleven hours flight.

 

The singer saw his driver as soon as he passed through the arrival gate. He was a short, smiley, ginger as they can be man dressed in green and white. And he was indeed flagging a sign reading Mr. O’Flammer.

—I think that’s supposed to be me. – He said, trying to smile.

—Yes indeed sire! Good evening! Do you have luggage I can help you with?

—No. Just this one and I’ll carry it myself.

—Alright sire! Come along please!

—Uh… What’s your name?

—Patrick, sire. – The man smiled at him and Adam felt some kind of warmth inside of his chest. Like everything was going to be alright.

—Very well, Patrick. Call me Adam. How long it will take for us to get to Dalkey?

—Not much. Forty minutes, more or less. Do you want me to point the locations for you while we drive?

—Maybe some other time, Patrick but thank you.

—Alright sire! Here we are. Make yourself comfortable. There’s water and champagne in the fridge, glasses and snacks at your right.

—Thank you.

The fancy town car got into motion and Adam reclined in the leather seat, breathing fully for the first time since he left Los Angeles. In a last effort, he sent Sutan a text. “Terra firma. Call you as soon as I get some sleep.”

It didn’t took long for Adam to notice that he wasn’t going to fall asleep though, his mind was too awake for that, so he started talking to his driver, who proved to be a very good source of the legends and stories of the town they were heading to.

—Don’t take me wrong, sire, but what a high profile person like yourself is doing in a small town like my Dalkey?

—I’m looking for someone.

—Ah! A special lass! Or lad?

—Lad. I’m looking for a very special lad. Maybe you know him. His name’s Tommy Joe. He’s petit, blonde with big brown eyes…

—Don’t think I know the lad. But you can ask old McTavish, he’s the keeper of the Castle’s grounds. He ought to know the lad, he knows everyone in town.

—Great! Thank you, Patrick.

—You’re welcome, sire. Ah! Here we are! Fitzpatrick Castle.

Adam looked out of the window and smiled. The hotel looked like a fairytale castle, all lit up in the middle of the night.

Patrick parked the car at the front entrance and opened Adam’s door.

—Enjoy your stay, sire!

—Thanks Patrick. Will I see you again?

—If you wish sire. I work for the hotel, so if you want just ask for me. I can take you to old McTavish tomorrow.

—That would be great. See you tomorrow then.

The check–in was quick and efficient and soon, Adam was in his bedroom, looking gloomily to the double dossal bed complete with heavy curtains and many pillows. His heart sunk in his chest as he laid his bag and sat on the bed. He missed his elf so much!

He got up and looked through his window, to the dark sea down the hill.

—I’ll find him! – He said quietly to his reflection on the glass – I have no other option…

 

Two days had passed and he was nowhere near to find Tommy Joe. Six days and seven hours since he last saw the elf’s beautiful face. Eleven days since Tommy entered his life…

It seemed like a lifetime ago now. Adam couldn’t imagine life without his elf; he couldn’t even see himself singing again, ever. His music came from his heart and right now his heart was dead.

Old McTavish was a very, very, very old man, but he was lucid enough to assure him that there was no lad named Tommy Joe in that town. Adam asked about the Realm and the Lady as subtly as possible, but no one in town seemed to have ever heard of them.

At the dawn of the third day, after another night tossing and turning on his bed, he sat on a bench near the shore, looking at the waves crashing on the stone barriers, but not really seeing them. He wouldn’t even feel the sprinkles of salty water reaching his face.

—You seem awfully gloomy, sire!

Startled, Adam looked around, finding Patrick the driver, standing beside him.

—Hey there Patrick. I am awfully gloomy, I’m afraid.

—You didn’t find your lad then?

—No. Not a trace of him… I don’t know what else to do or where to look…

—Well, maybe he doesn’t want to be found in the first place…

—You might be right. I screwed up badly, but I need to find him. Even if just to apologize to him, even if he doesn’t want to go back with me. I can’t let things the way they are now…

—You really love him, then.

—I do. And I pushed him away because I didn’t believe he loved me the same way.

—And why is that?

—Because it seemed too good to be true, you know?

—Not really… – After a moment, Patrick took a seat beside Adam on the bench and said: Do you believe in magic, Adam? Magical creatures?

The singer smiled sadly, nodding.

—As crazy as it may sound, I do.

—Why don’t you ask them to help you, then? Ireland is a magical place, you know?

—I do… You look a lot like a leprechaun, Patrick. Would you help me?

—Sure! – The man smiled at him and turned his head back to the sparkling blue ocean in front of them.

Adam was lost, and feeling a little stupid in some ways but he sat there beside that odd little man, contemplating the beautiful sight before them. The sun was rising, lighting the dark blue night sky with touches of pink and orange.

Suddenly, the calm waves became frantic, hitting the shore more and more heavily, until a big one came growing over the land and the two men sitting there.

—Ah… Patri… – Before the singer could finish his sentence, the water washed over them inexorably.

He brought his arms up to protect his face, but nothing hit them.

—Get up, Adam. The Lady is waiting for you.

Adam opened his eyes to see himself sat on a meadow, with a bright, cloudless blue sky above.

—What happened? Where am I?

—You’re in the Realm. Don’t you want to find your elf?

—Wait… The Realm? How is that even possible?

—You asked me to help you, didn’t you?

—Yes, but… My God! You _are_ a leprechaun!

—Yes indeed, sire! Come along. My Lady is waiting.

Adam got up straitening his clothes the best he could.

Patrick took him through a path of colorful pebbles to a small cottage surrounded by tall trees and blooming flower bushes.

The singer thought it was rather cute and very appropriate, although he had imagined a giant stone castle.

Once he entered the cottage, though, everything he was imagining proved to be so entirely wrong that he felt ashamed of himself.

The main room was huge, easily three or four times bigger than the whole cottage was from the outside. It was indeed made of light gray stone, but apart from that and the tapestries on the walls, it was nothing like he expected.

People… well, creatures really, of all kinds passed around, apparently very busy with some weird device in their hands.

There was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but he couldn’t quite precise what the source of light was. It wasn’t candles, for sure, but it didn’t seem to be light bulbs either. Fire flies, maybe?

—Adam! – Patrick shouted. Adam looked for him, to find the leprechaun already at the other side of the room, holding a door open.

—Sorry. – He got into the room and turned to the little man.

—The lady will be here soon. Make yourself at home.

—Thank you, Patrick.

—You are welcome. – Patrick smiled and left, closing the door.

Adam took his time to look around. Was this the Lady’s office? It certainly looked like an office. It had shelves full of books, a delicate coffee table and some comfortable looking chairs.

Under a big stained glass window, was a desk and over that desk was a figurine. Tommy’s figurine.

His heart stopped, his knees bent and a strangled scream escaped his lips.

—No! Oh God, no!

—Rise up, Adam. – A gentle voice called – Let me see your face.

He blinked and stood quickly. The lady was seated at her desk, a warm glow emanating from her and her bright red locks floated around her head as if a gentle breeze was moving them.

—How could you? – He whispered – You killed him!

—No, I didn’t. Why do you think I did?

Adam pointed to the statuette over the desk.

—You told me that if I didn’t accept him, he would vanish…

—Back then, yes, he would. Now he’s a person with intelligence and feelings. I could never make him vanish. Not even if I had such power.

—I… I’m sorry.

—You jump to conclusions too quickly for such an intelligent person, Adam.

—I know. I’m so sorry! – He said again – Is he here, then? Tommy? Can I see him?

—Yes, but…

But. That simple, short word made his blood freeze in his veins.

—But what?

The Lady had a sad expression on her beautiful face, the saddest Adam had ever seen in anyone’s face.

—When we got back here, Tommy made only one request to me. He asked me to make him forget…

—Forget? About me?

—You, Katy, Sutan… He has no recollection of his time on Earth what so ever.

—Why?

—He was hurt, Adam. So deeply hurt that even after he forgot everything, he’s still sad.

—Can’t you reverse it?

—Yes, but he asked me to make him forget, so I won’t do it.

—But…

—It’s up to you. You are the only one who can make him remember. Make him want to remember.

—I came here to apologize to him, and ask him to go back with me… but if I hurt him so bad he wanted to forget… I don’t know if I should make him remember.

—You should try. He’ll have a sad existence from now on, remembering you or not. And we live forever here in the Real.

Adam swallowed hard. An immortal existence without joy sounded really dreadful.

—Alright. I’ll do my best.

The Lady smiled then and stood up.

—I never thought I would have such conversation with you, Adam… Please, don’t disappoint me again.

He nodded, too ashamed to look at her.

She opened a door beside the desk and pointed out to a rose garden. It looked a lot like the one in the Huntington Botanical Gardens. The one they visited together.

He was there, kneeling near a bush. Adam took a step forward and then another.

The door clicked behind him, causing Tommy to look up.

—‘Ello there! Who are you?

—I’m Adam.

—Nice too meet you. My name is Tommy Joe. What are you doing here? You are not an elf, or leprechaun…

—You’re right, I’m human. I came here looking for someone.

—And you found them?

—Yes…

—Good!

—Do you mind if I stay here? You have a very beautiful garden.

—Thank you. Of course I don’t mind, but if you found the person you’re looking for, why you’re here alone?

—Because he doesn’t remember me.

—Oh! That’s sad. I’m sorry.

—Yeah… Me too.

A few silent minutes went by, with Tommy still trimming the rose bush and Adam looking at him.

—You look a bit sad yourself. – Adam said, gently – If you don’t mind me saying it.

The elf stopped what he was doing and turned to him.

—I don’t, actually. I hear that a lot. The thing is I don’t know why I'm sad. Feels like I’m missing something, but I can’t remember what it is.

—Would you like to remember?

—Well, yes… Being sad is a bother enough when you know what’s causing it. When you don’t, it’s simply unbearable. That’s why I offered myself to trim these bushes. At least I can pretend I’m sad because they sting my fingers all the time. – As on cue, a stem escaped from his careful grip and hit the back of his other hand – Ow! Outch!

—Damn it! I distracted you. I’m sorry… Let me see it!

—I’m alright. – Tommy was saying, but Adam was already kneeling by his side and taking the injured hand in his.

To Tommy’s surprise, he cleaned the drop of blood with his thumb and kissed the wound. The pain ceased immediately and a warm tingling got up through his arm, to his own lips.

—There. Is it better? – He nodded, incapable of speaking just yet. Adam smiled and their faces were so close, Tommy could see the darker traces of grey in his blue eyes.

—You are very beautiful. – He finally said.

—Thank you. You too.

—I… Thank you. – A small smile curved the corners of Tommy’s mouth, which made Adam smile too.

Tommy turned back to his roses, but he couldn’t concentrate. There was something about that man… Something he couldn’t quite determine, but he couldn’t ignore either. The path between his hand and his lips were still tingling and he had the distinct impression that if he let it, his body would gravitate towards him. Suddenly something occurred to him and he turned his head back to Adam, who was still kneeled beside him.

—Could you… – His lips were dry and his heart was beating fast, what intrigued the elf even more – Could you kiss me, Adam?

—What?

—I… I’m sorry. Never mind. I don’t know why I asked you…

Utterly ashamed Tommy got up, heading to the cottage, pruner still in his hand and dirt on his knees.

—Tommy, wait!

The singer got up and took hold of Tommy’s free hand, making the elf look back at him.

—Why you asked me to kiss you? – There where a fire on his eyes that frightened him and at the same time, lit something inside of Tommy.

—I’m not sure… I just thought I should… – Then, Adam leaned forward and touched their lips lightly.

It was a chaste kiss, much similar to their first one, when Tommy barely knew what a kiss was and that brought tears to Adam’s eyes.

—Why are you crying? – Tommy asked, taking a step back.

—I… You made me remember our first kiss…

Tommy smiled a little and pulled him back to the stone bench near the roses he was working on.

—Tell me about him?

—He’s wonderful, so full of life and eager to learn. We spent only a week together, but it was the best week of my life. I can’t believe I hurt him so bad he wanted to forget about me…

—What did you do? You cheated on him?

—No! I would never do that! I… did worse. I didn’t believe he loved me the same way I love him. You know, your Lady made him for me, so I couldn’t help but think that maybe the love he said he felt were just the magic she put on him.

—I can see your problem, but there’s one thing you missed in that logic of yours. – Tommy said, very firmly – Love is a force in itself. A force so powerful that no magic can mimic it. Love cannot be created and bestowed upon someone. Like those roses, it must grow and blossom.

—I wish the Lady had told me that… Now it’s too late.

—Won't you try to make him remember?

—I don’t know how…

—You could kiss me again.

Adam turned his head to look at Tommy and there it was. The spark of recognition in his eyes.

—Hi, Adam…

It seemed perfectly adequate for Adam to laugh and cry at the same time. He had no control over his body after all.

He grabbed Tommy and smashed him against his chest, covered his face with light kisses and murmured in his ears how much he missed him.

After a few moments, Tommy pulled away, his eyes dead serious, waiting for Adam to look at him. When he finally did, the elf saw the regret and the hurt in the blue irises.

—I have so many things to say to you… I don’t know where to begin.

—First of all, let me ask you something, please.

—Sure...

—If you weren't planning to keep me, why you accepted me when the Lady asked you? I would go back to my bodyless state gladly and live with her in the Realm, but you... You said you wanted me!

—I'm so sorry! Of course I want you! I wanted you then and I want you now... So much... I just... For me, it just don’t make sense! I mean, why would you want to stay with me, if you have the whole world to explore? Staying with me will prevent you of doing all the things you want to...

—Adam... – Tommy got closer, cupping Adam's cheeks in his long fingers – I couldn't possibly do everything I want to do in one lifetime, with or without you! And I don't want to explore the world if not with you! There's no world for me if you're not in it! Why can't you simply accept that?!

—But... But what if there's someone else that is more perfect for you then me?

—I don't care. – Tommy said, calmly.

—Why? You should care...

—Because it's you that I love, you fucking moron!

Adam couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. It was so not like Tommy to say such a thing in an occasion like that.

—Well, now that we got that clear, let me do what I came all the way here to do...

Adam took both Tommy's hands in his and kissed them before speaking again:

—Tommy, I love you with everything that is inside of me. My heart, my soul... my music. And I hope you'll let me love you with my body again – Tommy opened his mouth to answer that, but Adam shushed him with a finger over his lips – I came here to apologize and to ask you to come back with me, but since we are here in this beautiful place, I want to ask you another question... – Adam took a deep breath and knelt before his elf – Will you marry me, Tommy Joe?


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy blinked, and blinked again and kept silent for so long that Adam was starting to feel uneasy.

—What's marry?

Adam's eyes widened and he laughed. He laughed so hard he fell backwards on his butt and kept laughing until tears were running through his face.

—Why are you laughing at me?! Adam! – Tommy was getting angry and Adam noticed it in his voice, so the singer stretched his arms and pulled his elf towards him to the ground, making him rest his head on Adam's chest.

—Don't be angry with me, little one! I'm sorry. Let me explain it to you... Marriage is a commitment we do to love, respect, cherish and take care of each other, no matter what happens. It's the utmost celebration of love for humans.

—Ah! I know that! We call it _aontas síoraí_ here. Means eternal union.

—Nice! So... – Adam was looking down at Tommy, expectantly.

—Of course I'll marry you, Adam!

Adam felt like his skin was going to burst, so happy he was with his elf's answer. He hugged him even tighter against his chest and kissed him until both of them were breathless and then he kept Tommy close for a little longer, feeling his breathing on his own skin.

When they finally parted, both with starry eyes and dopey smiles, they walked back to the door, getting into the house.

Adam was expecting to enter the Lady's office again, but instead the singer saw himself at the main hall, with what looked like the entire population of the Realm, looking at them.

The magical creatures shouted and clapped and cheered them for a long minute, until the Lady appeared in the middle of the room.

—We'll be _céilí_ ! – Tommy said, stepping forward to hug his Lady.

—I know! And I couldn't be more pleased, my dear! – She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head – Unless, of course, you let me celebrate your marriage and give you a party here in the Realm.

—It will be an honor to have you celebrate our union, my lady, but I don't know about the party. – Adam said – I'm away from home for too long now. I must go back... – he looked back at Tommy and smiled – We must go back.

—You know what's the best thing about the Realm, Adam? – The elf said, radiant. Adam shook his head – The time here is different from the time on Earth. We can stay here for days and only a few hours would have passed there.

—Oh! That's... convenient! – The singer said, with a laugh.

—A party will be then! – The Lady clapped her hands and everyone in the room cheered.

—What do we do now? – Adam asked.

—For now, nothing. Tommy, why don't you show Adam around?

—Sure!

Tommy took Adam's hand and walked back through the ornate door, but this time, they end up in a large meadow with the entire Realm before them.

—This door gets me confused! – Adam said, rubbing his eyes – Every time I get through it I end up in a totally different place!

—That's what doors are for, silly!

Adam laughed and followed Tommy through the fragrant grass, looking around, mesmerized.

There where tall trees, lush bushes with flowers in various stages of blooming and ponds with colorful fishes.

—This place is so beautiful! I wonder why you're so willing to go away with me...

—Adam, don't start it again! – Tommy said, stern.

—I'm joking, little one!

Tommy stuck his tongue out and looked away.

—You know... I'm a little disappointed... I was expecting to see a lot more magical creatures around.

—That's because you are not looking carefully. – Adam looked back at Tommy, not quite understanding what he meant – Look at those pink flowers. What do you see?

—Pink flowers. – The singer answered, blandly.

Tommy scoffed and pulled Adam closer.

—Look again.

Adam looked and blinked and looked again and then there they where. Two tinny little pixies dressed in pink playing around the petals.

—Oh my God! I can see them! They are so pretty!

The light sound of silver bells sounded around them.

—They say thank you and that you are very pretty too. – Tommy translated.

—Why, thank you! – He smiled and looked around. All of a sudden, there was life all around him, so much life he felt stupid for not noticing it before.

The sky was full of fairies of all sizes floating around, gnomes ran through the grass and impossibly colorful birds sang sweet melodies from tree branches.

—They look very busy. What are they doing?

—Preparing your union party. – An ethereal voice said behind them.

They turned around and the Lady was there smiling brightly.

—The royal fairies are sewing your attires, the water fairies are gathering pearls and corals for the decoration, the earth fairies are collecting gems and the leprechauns are cooking.

—Yay! Leprechaun food! – Tommy cheered – They are the best cooks!

Adam smiled and was about to say something, but frowned instead.

—What's wrong, Adam? – The elf questioned.

—I don't have a wedding ring to give you... Do you use wedding rings here?

—Yes. But I don't mind. I'll have you, and that's all that matters.

—Actually, that's why I'm here. – The Lady said, with a tender smile on her beautiful face – Come with me.

The couple followed the Lady inside the copse surrounding the meadow, where they could barely see the sun through the thick cover of leaves. Adam reveled in the sounds and smells, looking everywhere, trying to see everything. He was so distracted that when they reached their destination, he bumped against Tommy's back.

—Sorry Tommy...

—Shh Adam! – He whispered – Stay quiet!

Looking up, the singer saw the Lady talking to... a dragon!

—Holly shit! – He exclaimed, causing the creature to look at him.

It was big, huge, actually. Its head, covered with shining blue scales was bigger than the cottage and its body seamed to continue forever, wrapped around a small stone tower. Its eyes looked straight at him and it's nostrils flared, sniffing the air.

—We don't appreciate rude language here, Mr. Lambert. – said a deep voice, not masculine, but not quite feminine too.

Adam swallowed hard, taking a step closer and bowing to the dragon.

—Please forgive me, your Excellency! It wasn't my intention to offend you.

The dragon made a contented noise with its nostrils.

—He's very intelligent, my dear. Good choice.

—Thank you, my dear. Can we go inside, now?

—Yes. But little Tommy must stay here with me.

—What? No! I can't leave Tommy here with this...

—Watch your mouth young singer, for I'm old, and my patience very short. – Adam let his eyes flutter down and mumbled another apology – Your love will be safe with me. Go ahead.

Adam gulped and looked back at Tommy, who smiled back, gesturing for him to follow the Lady inside the tower.

—Calm your heart, my dear. My _céile_ is a good soul.

—What does that word means? Tommy said we would be that.

—It means spouse.

—Spouse like... husband and wife? – The Lady nodded, never interrupting their climb on the spiral stairs – You are married to a dragon?

—I can see your mind doing backflips. – She laughed – Not all marriages are about sex, Adam. We don't need it to create life.

—How does it work then? – As soon as the words left his lips, the singer regretted them – I don't mean to be disrespectful, my Lady. I'm sorry.

—No need to apologize. You like to know how things work and I love that about you. Me and my _céile_ are a perfect match of souls and that is very rare. Because of that, we are able to create life together. Every creature in the Realm is a piece of our souls combined.

—They are like your children, then.

—In a way, yes. – She smiled at him – We are here.

—And where, may I ask, is "here"? – Adam replied, looking at the simple wooden door before them.

—Our treasure room. – The Lady said opening the door to reveal a room that, again, was way bigger than the simple tower they climbed. It had windows all around it and was filled with golden and shinning objects from the floor to the ceiling.

Adam let out an impressed whistle, looking around.

—Adam, look at me. – He averted his eyes to the Lady, who was standing in the middle of the room, the gold reflecting in her green eyes – I brought you here to choose your Union Ring. If you choose wisely, it will assure your happiness forever.

—No pressure, then?

She smiled and showed him her flat hands, where twelve rings appeared, one more beautiful than the other.

Adam took his time analyzing the pieces of jewelry before him. His love for the dramatic drove him straight to one with a big round purple gem with little diamonds around and a thick band of gold, but he should think of Tommy too. If they had to wear matching rings, the big one wouldn't suit his small frame.

Then he saw a smaller one, silver filigree filling a lozenge shape and adorned by a square cut diamond and two sapphires.

—This one. – He said, without hesitation.

—Good choice. Now, go back to the cottage. A Royal Fairy will be waiting for you.

—Ok. Should I tell Tommy to come up here?

—No need. He's already on his way.

Adam then turned and opened the door, preparing to go down the stairs, but at the other side he saw the copse and the dragon, waiting for him.

—You look confused young singer. – The creature said with a hint of amusement in its voice – What is bothering you?

—The doors... – he said absentmindedly – I always end up in a totally different place when I walk through them.

—Well, that is what doors are for, isn't it?

—Apparently... – Adam mumbled, which made the dragon laugh. It was a deep raspy sound that made Adam's body shake from the inside out – The Lady told me you and she created Tommy, so I wanted to thank you, your Excellency. He's everything to me.

—I am very pleased to hear that. My _céile_ had a difficult time convincing me that you were worthy.

—I still don't understand why she chose me, but I'll be eternally thankful to her. To you both.

The dragon bowed his enormous head and Adam thought he saw a smile on the thick lips.

—Did you choose the ring for him? – Adam smiled again and showed it to the dragon – Ah! Good choice. A very good choice indeed! Now move along Mr. Lambert. You have a wedding to attend.

Adam looked around, suddenly confused. He didn't know where he was or were to go.

—Which way should I go?

—Any you choose. The trees will lead you straight to the cottage.

—Thank you. – Adam started to walk to the copse, but turned back again – Will you be there?

—No. I must never leave this place. But my hearth will be there and you have my blessing.

—We'll come here before we leave then.

—That would make me very happy.

Saying his farewells, Adam entered the woods.

He walked for five minutes, listening to the birds around him. The cottage appeared before him on the meadow shortly after and he opened the door, expecting to see anything but the main hall. But in the main hall he was.

—I'll die before I understand this place. – He mumbled.

—Mr. Lambert! – A sweet voice called – Would you like to prepare for your Union?

A tall woman in a light blue silk gown smiled at him. She was absurdly gorgeous with big chestnut eyes and blond hair.

—Yes. Thank you.

She motioned for him to follow her and headed to the stairs. On the second floor, the fairy opened a door adorned with colorful stain glass.

—Eeoryn will help you prepare. The ceremony will take place at the back lawn in an hour and a half.

Adam stepped into the room and saw a tall and slim man waiting for him. As everybody in the Realm, he was very handsome and had expressive eyes.

—Good morning, sire. Would you like to take a bath?

Adam nodded and started to take off his clothes. For some weird reason he didn't felt the need for privacy and let the elf bath him and shave his face, without a second thought.

Eeoryn was an elf of few words, so the singer had time to think about everything that was happening.

He was in a magical dimension, he had met leprechauns, fairies, elves... For fucks sake! He had met a dragon! And that didn't freaked him out as much as the fact that it didn't freak him out at all. His brain tried to think that he was dreaming and that he would wake up in his bed at the hotel, without Tommy, but he refused to consider that possibility. Tommy was his again and they were getting married. It was true and definitive.

Speaking of marriage... he had to think about his vows. Something deep and meaningful.

 

He would be getting married in five minutes, but Adam didn't have a clue about what he was going to say to Tommy. How could he sum up everything he felt in a few words?

He looked through the window to see the arbor streaked by roses and ivy that the elves had assembled in the middle of the back lawn. He had witnessed the plants grow and entwine themselves to the wood in a matter of minutes. It was so beautiful! A crosswalk made of flowers and something sparkly marked the path from the cottage to the arbor, where the Lady was standing.

A knock on the door switched him off his mind.

—Come in.

The same Royal Fairy from before opened the door.

—Everything is ready, Mr. Lambert.

—Perfect! – He said, a little nervous – Lead the way, please.

He took a last look at the mirror, admiring the work of the fairies on the beautiful sapphire tunic embroidered in silver on the neck line and cuffs. They had got him tight white pants and black knee long boots. There was even a pair of blue gems for the stretchers in his ears. His hair was slicked back and shinning with every move.

Breathing slowly he walked behind the fairy to the door in the main hall and for the first time, he saw himself exactly where he expected to be.

There were some creatures hanging around the lawn and, if not for the pointy ears and diaphanous wings here and there, he would think they were in a sunny country estate in Ireland or even in California.

He walked through the crosswalk and realized that the shine he was seeing from his room upstairs, was actually gems of all colors and sizes. The chairs for the gests were decorated much in the same way, with strings of pearls connecting them.

—Adam, my dear! You look devastatingly handsome! – The Lady said, opening her arms for him.

—Thank you my Lady. You too! – And she was! Although she was wearing the always present green gown, this one was made of luxurious velvet and delicate gauze. Her hair was adorned with little diamonds and emeralds surrounding a golden filigree crown. On her neck he saw a string of gems and a single locket with a picture of the dragon.

—I hope you don't mind my choice of clothes for you. I've always imagined how you would look like dressed as a fairytale prince.

—Not at all. I would wear a burlap sack if that's what I needed to do to marry Tommy.

The Lady opened a satisfied smile.

—I know your family is Jewish, would you like to wear a kippah?

Adam thought for a while, but shook his head.

—No, thank you. I feel it would be disrespectful, since I don't practice that faith.

The Lady smiled at him and turned her attention to a Royal Fairy next to her.

Jewish! That was it! He remembered an old book his grandma had that contained orientations for a traditional Jewish wedding. There was a vow suggestion that he had always love...

—Adam. Look up. Here he comes.

The singer looked up startled, to see the back door of the cottage opening slowly.

Suddenly there were music all around them, birds and little pixies combining their voices to create a beautiful sound while Tommy Joe walked in his direction, the biggest smile in his face, the golden eyes shining like the gems at his feet. Adam noticed he had his hands closed in fists along his body, surely to contain himself from running all the way to the arbor. He was dressed similarly to Adam, but his tunic was a deep green and he had a bejeweled belt around his waist.

Their eyes locked in each other until everything else disappeared. When Tommy reached the arbor, Adam reached for him and squeezed his sweaty hands in his.

—Hi! – The singer whispered.

—Hi!

The Lady cleared her throat to get their attention and said:

—It is very rare for us in the Realm to celebrate an Eternal Union and that is always a happy occasion. So tell me, Adam Mitchel Lambert, son of Leila and Eber, is it for your own will that you are here today to become one with this elf?

—Yes it is, my Lady.

—Then tell me, Tommy Joe, son of the Spirit of Ireland and her _céile_ , is it for your own will that you are here today to become one with this human?

—Yes my Lady.

—Do you have the rings to offer each other? – Both grooms showed their hands at the same time. As soon as they noticed they had chosen the same ring, Adam and Tommy smiled at each other – Very well. Do you want to say your vows, Adam?

Adam blinked and bit his lower lip, looking from the Lady to Tommy.

—I... I was trying to plan a great speech with flowery words, but I realized that no words can sum up what I feel for you, Tommy, nonetheless I think I have the right thing to say. – He took a deep breath and said: With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my husband.

Tommy shifted his gaze from the ring Adam was sliding on his finger to his face, tears making the gold in his eyes even brighter.

—Do you want to say your vows, Tommy? – The Lady's voice bringing the elf back to the moment.

Tommy took a big breath and looked back at Adam, he too had tears in his eyes, what made the elf calm down a little.

—My love, you are the one person with whom I can share all that I am. I promise to trust you and to be honest with you. I promise to listen to you, respect you and support you. I promise to laugh and play with you and grow and bend with you. I promise to do all of this through whatever life brings us: Riches or poverty; health or illness, through good times and bad, until the end of my days.

As soon as Tommy nested the ring in his finger, Adam looked up and laughed through his tears.

—You always have the perfect thing to say, don't you?

Tommy smiled and both of them looked up to the Lady.

—Now, hold your hands please. Right in right, left in left. – As they did it, she took a long string of little colorful gems from her neck and proceeded to wrap it around their hands forming figure eights. – I fast your hands together as you are fasting your souls and bodies. You are now one. Love your differences and respect each other wishes and you shall live a happy life. – As the Lady said those last words, she placed her hands on top of their heads, joining their foreheads lightly – You may kiss your _céile_ now.

With a smile so big that his eyes were almost closed, Adam pulled Tommy's still tied hands to hang around his neck and joined their lips in a deep, passionate kiss that was cheered by their audience.

When they finally separated, the Lady untied their hands and hugged them one at the time.

—You made me proud. Go now, and be happy!

Holding hands, they walked back to the cottage under a shower of petals and the chants of the magical inhabitants of the Realm.

The main hall was empty and silent. Candles float everywhere, the flames reflecting on the strings of gems and pearls hanging from the chandelier and sconces.

—Wow! – Tommy whispered – So beautiful!

—Not as beautiful as you, my love! – Adam retorted, wrapping his arms around Tommy.

—You are so sappy! – The elf said, turning around inside Adam's arms.

—I'm allowed. – He then brought Tommy closer to his chest – I love you so much! Those days without you were like torture...

Tommy made him stop by placing his ringed hand over Adam's lips.

—I love you too, Adam. Thank you for coming after me.

—Always.

After another hug and a delicate kiss, Tommy took a step back.

—We have a party to attend!

—And I promised the Dragon we would say goodbye before we leave.

—Lets go there, then. They will need time to prepare the party.

The elf opened the door they had just crossed, but it wasn't the back lawn that welcomed them. It was a dark empty room.

—Those fucking doors... – Adam mumbled – Look, there's another one at the other side.

They crossed the room and opened the old door.

—They are here! – Someone shouted.

Adam blinked and let his mouth hang open for a feel seconds. They were at the Dragon's meadow and a complete feast had been settled there, with long tables covered with white linen table cloths, benches and chairs. There was so much food on the tables that the air smelled marvelously and at a corner, a group of elves were playing old looking instruments.

—We still don't appreciate rude language here, youngster. – The Dragon said, from its place around the tower, but there was laughter in its voice – Thank you for honoring your promise to come see me.

—It's a pleasure. – Adam said – My Lady! Thank you for the party! It's lovely!

The Lady, who was leaning gently against the Dragon's neck stood and came to them.

—I hope you have fun and that you make good memories here!

—We will! Come, Adam! I wanna dance!

And so they did. They danced and laughed and ate and danced some more.

 

The pearly moon was high in the sky when the Lady called the newlyweds aside. She was seated on one of the Dragon's huge paws and reached for both their ringed hands, asking them to seat on the floor before her.

—You gave me so much joy today! – She said – Although this was not how I expected your story to happen, I'm very pleased that the turn of the events brought you two here. It's rare for us to celebrate a Union here in the Realm. The last one was mine. – She looked fondly to the Dragon – But now it is time for you to go back home. If I had it my way, you would stay here forever, but I can't deprive the world from this bright soul...

Adam's cheeks heated up as the Lady smiled at him.

—So now I bid my farewells and wish you all the happiness in this world and the other.

—My dear, you forgot to tell them. – The Dragon said, amused.

—Oh dear! I did! My precious, look at your rings. They are very special and I'm so glad you chose the same one! You will never have a misunderstanding in your life together ever again.

—That's very convenient! – Adam said.

—It is fate, my dear. You two chose a ring to solve your biggest problem. It is a good thing that you both had the same idea.

The couple looked at each other, big smiles on their faces.

—Go now. It is time! – The Dragon said, blowing a cloud of fragrant smoke around them. Adam and Tommy felt immediately sleepy.

—You will always be welcome here. Goodbye my dears!

The creatures around them shouted their farewells as the Lady opened the tower door.

Hand in hand, the couple crossed the threshold to see themselves at Adam's hotel room.

—That bed looks so appealing! – Tommy mumbled, unfastening his belt.

—Yeah... I can't wait to lie down. Why am I so tired? I wasn't tired...

—The Dragon... it... – Tommy was cut off by a huge yawn.

They barely had the time to yank off their boots and lay down on the bed. When Adam got his arms around Tommy, the elf was already fast asleep and he followed as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	17. Chapter 17

They woke up in the exact same position they fell asleep. Tommy let out a contented sigh and nuzzled the arm Adam kept around his chest and the singer squeezed him a little tighter.

It felt like they were sleeping for ages, so rested and relaxed they were.

—What time is it? – Tommy asked looking around, but the heavy velvet curtains were closed over the windows.

—What day is it? – Adam retorted, truly disoriented.

His phone was on the night stand, so he grabbed it and turned it on.

—Fucking shit!

—What? – Startled, Tommy sat on the bed, tossing his overgrown fringe away from his eyes.

—I got 157 messages on my phone, and 10 missed calls from my mom.

—Oh dear! You should call her.

Adam hit his mom's phone number and turned on the speaker. She picked it up at the first ring.

—Adam Mitchel Lambert! Where in hell are you? What were you thinking disappearing like that without a word?! I was sick worried! I almost called the police! Your father is here ready to jump on a plain to go after you, except we don't have a clue to where you went! Lane is calling me non stop! And I had to tell her that I don't know where my own son is! Do you have any idea of what you have done to us?

—Mom? Mom! I'm sorry! – He shouted – I screwed up with Tommy and I had to come after him...

—Go after him where?

—Ireland.

—You went to fucking Ireland and didn't thought of letting us know? – Tommy flinched at the angry male voice and Adam made him sit on his lap so he could hug him.

—Hi dad...

—Don't come with dad to me, Adam! Do you have any idea how worried your mother was?

—I know, dad. I'm really sorry, but I needed to come.

—Did you have him back, at least? – It was Leila again.

—Yeah mom. – Adam hid his smiled in Tommy's neck – He forgave me and we... Well, we got married yesterday.

—WHAT? – Both his parents’ voices echoed through the phone and then, they went silent for a few minutes – Adam, dear, I know Tommy is a wonderful guy but you only know him for a short time...

—Mom... Don't worry. I'm happy. Tommy is the right guy for me, I'm sure of it.

—Well, you was always very sure of what you wanted, Ad... – Eber said – I don't know that boy of yours, but I can't wait to meet him.

—You will dad. We'll come to visit you as soon as we go back to the US.

—I just can't believe you got married without me! – Leila grumbled.

—Don't worry Mrs. Lambert – Tommy intervened – We had a traditional Irish ceremony, we'll still need to do it formally when we get back.

—Ah! I'm happy to hear that! Thank you my dear.

—Mom, we gotta go now. I need to call Lane.

—Yes, of course. Call me when you know when you’re coming home.

—Sure. Love you. Love you dad!

—Love you Ad! – They said back in unison and the phone went silent.

—You didn't tell anybody you were coming here? – Tommy questioned.

—Sutan knew... He said he would cover for me...

—I wonder what his concept of covering for someone is.

Next, Adam called Lane, getting a very similar reaction from her on his disappearance.

—When are you planning to grace us with your presence? – She asked sternly.

—Lane, don't be mad at me! Think about all the perfect love songs I'll write now that I have my soul mate with me! – Lane scoffed and Adam sighed – Give me two more days, please. I'm in honey moon, after all...

—What? – She squeaked.

—Tommy and I got married yesterday.

—Wow! That's... fast. Are you planning to tell your precious glamberts?

—Yes, of course.

—Adam, come back soon, please. You don't have the slightest idea of the amount of damage control I had to do this past five days! I need you here. Please don't let this boy cloud your thoughts and alienate you from your carrier.

—Of course not! I just screwed up really bad this time and had to come after him. I won’t disappear again, promise.

—She doesn't like me. – Tommy said pouting, after Adam hung up the phone.

—Lane's worried with my career, that's all. But she'll come to terms with the fact that you are a very important part of my life now. Speaking of which! Give me your left hand.

He entwined their fingers, showing their rings and took a picture.

—Let's post a very sappy, cheesy photo to announce our wedding?

—Yes please! – Tommy shouted, jumping on the mattress.

Adam posted it on Instagram, linking it to his Twitter and official Facebook page, so there would be no doubt that it was true. The subtitle being a simple "Happy in Ireland."

—How long do you think it will take for your fans to notice it?

—No time at all. – With a big smile, Adam hugged Tommy and delve back into the bed covers – You know what is the strangest thing about it all?

—What?

—I'm not questioning what happened yesterday, like, at all!

—That's not strange! That's great. After all, we have those beautiful rings to prove that everything that happened was true.

—Yeah... I'm so... relieved that you are here with me! I love you so much little one!

—Love you too… Daddy! And I missed you so much! I missed your hands on my body, I missed your tongue and your teeth... – Tommy stretched his leg, straddling Adam's hips and leaned forward to nibble at his earlobe – I missed feeling you inside me.

Adam grunted and cupped Tommy's butt cheeks with his big hands bringing him closer for a sloppy, lustful kiss.

—I like your body in those tight pants, but I think it's time for you to get rid of them, little one.

—Will you help me, Daddy?

With the most devious grin, Adam turned them over and ran his hands along Tommy's body, from his neck to the white pants. He hooked his fingers on the rim and pushed it down slowly, while his lips leave a trail of wet kisses on the creamy skin. Purposely avoiding the semi erect cock, he sat back on his calves, pushing the pants all the way off.

The singer planted a kiss in each ankle before hooking them over his shoulders.

—You have surprisingly big feet! – He stated, looking up at Tommy's face and then leaning down over him – Do you know what they say about men with big feet?

Tommy shook his head and Adam laughed a dark laugh while lowering on the now rock hard cock. He took him whole in his mouth, caressing the down side with his flat tongue.

—Adam... – The elf whimpered, weak – Sweet Lady! I missed it so fucking much!

—Stop talking, little one. I only want to hear your moans and whimpers.

The warmth of Adam’s tongue was almost too much for the elf, who had nearly forgot how it felt to have Adam blowing him.

—Adam, fuck! Please fuck me! Please!

The singer got up from where he was deep throating Tommy and licked his lips.

—I can’t do that now, little one, we don't have lube. I don’t wanna hurt you.

—I don’t care. Please Daddy! I need you!

—Shh calm down. I’m gonna make it good. Gonna make it so good for you, baby…

Tommy whined a little louder when Adam’s tongue reached his hole, the thick fingers separating his cheeks.

Adam dedicated himself to rim his elf to ecstasy, basking his senses in Tommy’s sounds, taste and smell. After a while his tongue was tired and his jaw ached, but the singer didn’t care, the only thing truly important was Tommy and his pleasure.

The elf was panting and trashing his head on the pillow, grabbing the sheets with one hand and Adam’s hair with the other. When the heat coiling up in his insides blew out through his cock, he tugged harshly on the dark lock, making Adam come too.

They stayed in that exact same position, Adam with his face on Tommy’s thigh and Tommy with his legs up his shoulders, both panting heavily, for a long moment, until the elf made grabby hands in Adam’s shoulders, rushing him up, so he could kiss him.

—Fuck, I missed that! – He said, slumping over the singer’s chest – Can’t wait for you to fuck me raw, though.

Adam let a laugh puff out of his chest, making Tommy’s head jump.

—How can you switch from adorable to fucking obscene so quickly?!

—It’s a gift, I think. – Tommy replied, grinning – Adam… Do we really have to go back tomorrow?

—I’m afraid so little one. I already spent too much time away… Fucking shit!

—What?

—How am I gonna get you out of the country and into the US? You don’t have a passport or a Visa… Fuck, you don’t even have a birth certificate!

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but a strong knock on the door interrupted him.

Adam jumped out of bed and quickly tucked his legs on his white pants before opening a crack on the door.

—Patrick?

—‘Ello there sire! Good morning! How’s Master Tommy? – The Leprechaun pushed the door open unceremoniously and entered the room, looking around – Nice room! Very nice.

—Come on in! Get yourself at home! – Adam said, sarcastically.

—Adam, what’s going on? – Tommy called from behind the bed’s curtains.

—It’s Patrick, the leprechaun. Better get some clothes on, baby.

—I don’t have any! – Tommy whisper–shouted.

—That’s why I’m here! – The little man said, joyfully – The Lady sends her compliments and this.

Adam took the medium sized box Patrick was handing him, eyeing it suspiciously.

—Open the darn thing! I have things to explain! – He rushed.

The singer put the box over the small dining table and opened it slowly, like a dozen of those pixies where bound to fly out of it.

—See? There are clothes for Master Tommy. – Adam took a white shirt, boxer briefs and a pair of jeans from the box and handed it to Tommy on the bed.

—It was very thoughtful of the Lady to send Tommy clothes, but I could have gone out to buy him some…

—That’s not the only reason I’m here. Look again inside the box.

Adam obeyed. Tommy got closer them, passing one arm through the sleeve of the shirt. The singer grabbed an envelope that had Tommy’s name on it and handed it to him.

—What’s inside? – He asked.

—Some papers… – The elf dropped the content of the envelope over the table to look at them more carefully. There were a birth certificate, a European Union Passport, a work Visa for the United States and even…

—Baby photos? – Adam said, one brow arched.

—The Lady sends you a life, Master Tommy. Everything you’ll need to pass as a human.

—All those papers look official… How did she…

—She is the most powerful being in all Ireland, don’t you forget that, sire. – Patrick said, with a wise smile – Inserting a baby’s birth record in some small town’s books is nothing to her.

—And the pictures? – Adam asked.

—Some of the elves are really into Photoshop and digital art.

—You got to be kidding me! – Patrick shook his head – This is so awesome!

—Wait until you see the last envelope, then. Now I must go. Have a good life Mr. Lambert, Master Tommy!

And with that, the leprechaun disappeared in the thin air.

—Aw! You were such a cute baby! – The singer pointed, looking at the polaroid photos scattered over the table – Look! There's one with the Lady holding you!

—My brothers are very skillful. – Tommy commented, absentmindedly.

—What are you looking so attentively in that piece of paper?

—It's my birth certificate... It's strange... I know it's not real and all, but I feel like a real person now. This says I had a mother and a father and that I was born in October...

—Can I see it? – Tommy handed him the document and picked up some of the photos.

Adam read it carefully. He understood then what Tommy was feeling. It was real now. Tommy officially existed to the world.

It said that Tommy's mother's name was Aine Ratliff and his father's was Kane Ratliff and that he was born in October 18, 1981.

—So... You _are_ older than me, after all.

Tommy looked up at him and smiled.

—Apparently. And since we're getting to know each other again , let me introduce myself. – The elf said, bowing – My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff, at your service.

—I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Ratliff! – Adam hugged and kissed his elf – The name suits you.

—Ratliff is an old, honorable name. I'm flattered the Lady chose it for me. I like the names they chose for each other too. Aine means splendor and Kane, ancient.

—Those are not their real names then?

—Of course not, silly. – Tommy laughed, kissing Adam's nose – Their real names are not for human knowledge. I never knew the Dragon's name and my Lady made me forget hers as soon as I took form in your living room.

—Why is that?

—Names hold power and we all know what humans do with too much power.

—Fair enough I suppose...

—Hey, we forgot about the other envelope. Let's see what's inside.

Adam opened the envelope and pulled out it's content.

—More photos?

—Of our wedding! – Adam said mesmerized.

There was quite a stack of colorful and black and white photos of numerous moments during the ceremony and the party. Adam's favorites were the ones showing Tommy's radiant face while walking to him and one of their hands fastened together by the string of precious gems.

—Look! The dragon's in this one! – Adam said, surprised – That will be hard to explain.

—Indeed. I like this one of you dancing with the Lady.

—They are all so beautiful! I want to hang them all on the walls.

—We can do that, although I'm sure Sutan will have a ton to say about our cheesiness.

—He can go fuck himself, since he let my mom in the dark about us.

—I almost want to go back soon, just to find out what happened.

—Well, tomorrow night is soon enough for me. Now why don't you take me on a little tour around town?


	18. Chapter 18

They checked out from the Fitzpatrick Castle Hotel the next morning and traveled the short distance to Dublin, to spend the day there before catching their plane back to the US.

With his elf cozily snugged under his arm, Adam took his time to remember their day in the Irish capital. The sights, the smells, the food and specially the fans. The handful of girls that had the courage to approach them were so damn happy because Adam had chosen an Irishman to marry, it was almost funny. The response online was very warm too, not that Adam was expecting  anything else, but it was good to receive all that love.

They finally landed in Los Angeles, after a 14 hours fight with a quick stop in New York.

—So, are you ready to meet my dad? – Adam asked, entwining their fingers.

—Not really... I just hope I don't blush too much when you call him that.

—You dirty little elf! – Adam laughed and kissed his fingers – He'll love you, I'm sure. Hey, your dad likes me!

—And you can say my dad is a beast... That must mean something.

They were laughing so hard that it took a few moments for them to notice the welcoming committee waiting for them at the airport lounge. There were balloons, banners and people. So many people!

The biggest of the banners read "Welcome Home Newlyweds!" in big sparkly letters.

Adam's heart swell twice its size then and if it depended on him, he would hug every and each one of those people. But it didn't.

As soon as they walked in the lounge, his team of security along with Lane, surrounded them and all he and Tommy could do was wave and smile to the fans.

—You have a meeting with the big guys in 20 minutes and some interviews. Your parents are here to take Tommy home...

—Hi Lane. Our flight was great, thank you for asking. – Adam replayed, sarcastically.

—Cut off the sass, pretty boy. You are in big trouble.

—Am I?

—Is he?

He and Tommy said at the same time.

—Yes. The label insured your voice, for heavens sake! You can't disappear like that, Adam! Even if it was because the love of your life! – At that, Lane looked warmly to Tommy.

—Ok, got it. – The singer muttered – I'm sorry I have to leave you, Tommy.

—No. I'm going with you.

—His day will be a bore, Tommy. Lot's of scolding and stupid inappropriate questions...

—I don't mind. Maybe I can help him with the scolding.

—You're lovely, Tommy but I don't think...

—I won't take a no for an answer, Lane. I'm going with you.

—He's strong headed, isn't he? – Lane said looking at Adam, who had a shit eating grin splattered on his face.

—Yeap. That's why I love him so much.

—Ok. Let's meet your parents then, they can take your luggage to your house.

Tommy smiled, very satisfied with himself while they walked across the lounge, still smiling and waving to the multitude of glamberts.

Leila was the first to reach for him when they met, taking Tommy in her arms.

—Welcome home my dear! And welcome to the family!

—Thank you Mrs. Lambert! It's good to be back.

—You can call me Leila and this is Eber, Adam's father.

—Nice to meet you, Mr. Lambert.

—You too... Tommy, isn't it? – The elf nodded, a big smile on his face while Eber shook his hand – Welcome to the family!

—Thank you. I'm very happy.

—Oh! Look at this gorgeous ring! It looks so old! – Leila whisper–shouted taking Tommy's left hand in hers – You got matching rings?

—Yes, they were a gift from Tommy's mother. – Adam said, taking the elf's hand in his – And the funny thing is, we chose it for each other separately, and we picked the same one.

—Aw! How cute! – Leila shrieked, hugging her son – Welcome back dear.

—Thanks mom. Hi dad.

—Hey son!

Lane cleared her throat behind them, provoking an eye roll from the singer.

—Apparently, we gotta go now.

—Ok. Tommy will you come with us? – Leila asked, to what the elf shook his head – Right. We'll see you latter then. Bye!

 

Adam used the 15 minutes car ride to the Label's office to think of what he would say to the executives. He had to come up with something really good and really clever. Not that he could kiss his career goodbye if the Label dropped him, but it wasn't a good note for a musician to have in his resume.

It turned out, though, that he didn't even had to say a word about his flight to Ireland. As soon as the executives shook hands with Tommy, their frowned expressions lightened and after a while, they were only smiles and compliments. The best thing was their excitement about what Adam's plans were for the next album, if he was planning to make a video with Tommy.

Adam was nicely surprised by it, but very happy that they were open to an openly gay romantic music video.

—How in hell did you manage to handle them that good and so instantly? – Adam said, as soon as they got out of the room.

—Dunno... maybe it's my Irish magnetism. – The elf said with a mischievous grin – Everybody loves an Irishman, don't you know that?

—I know I do. – The singer retorted, trapping Tommy against a wall and leaning in for a kiss.

—So, are we still employed? – Said Lane's voice from behind him.

—Oh for fucks sake! – Adam grumbled stepping back – No Lane. You're still bounded to me.

—Amazing! You could get away with murder with those eyes and smile – She said, shooking her head.

—Maybe, but this time the credit goes entirely to Tommy Joe. So, what's next?

—I got some interviews for you, but only in the channels that matter. Tommy can join if you want.

—Lane, dear, you do remember that we just got out a fourteen hours flight from another continent, don't you?

—Too bad for you, Rockstar. If you had told me where you were going and why maybe I could have manage the press, but you didn't, so deal with it.

—Hey! I did told you where I was going and why! You booked me plain tickets and the hotel, remember?

—I have no recollection of such a thing. – She retorted, coolly.

Defeated, Adam followed his assistant to another room, where he should meet the reporters, accommodating Tommy under his arm.

—I sincerely wasn't expecting such a fuzz around it – He said to the first guy who entered the room – I went to Europe for a few days, for personal reasons. I've done this before and no one even noticed!

—Well, yes, but you never did it without telling your team and when you was just about to finish the recording process for a new album.

—Who told you I'm already finishing a new album?

—Are you not?

—I can't confirm or deny that information. – He said, mysteriously.

—Anyway... The thing is that you did disappear and when you came back you had a husband along! That for sure is a big deal, specially for your fans.

—That's true, but my glamberts know me, they know that I like to do things by impulse. I'm sure they weren't that worried.

—What about your mom and dad?

—They gave me a hard time, yes. – He laughed, grabbing Tommy's hand over his thigh – But they know that I love Tommy, so they understood why I had to go after him.

—That sounds like a love story fit for Hollywood – another reporter said, this time a young girl with bright, dazzled eyes.

Adam and Tommy looked at each other and smiled. The singer was considering if, given the true nature of his story with Tommy, Peter Jackson would be up for it.

—So, can I ask how you met? Tommy, tell me, please!

The couple exchanged glances again.

—I was at Barns & Noble, back in Dublin and Adam walked in, surrounded by security. – Tommy started, since Adam was mute and pale beside him – He was there for a cd signing, I think and he left his people behind to come talk to me.

—Were you a fan back then?

—Not really. But of course I knew who he was, so I was really flattered when he went out of his way to talk to me.

—What happened then?

—We went out that night and exchanged phone numbers, then he came back to LA.

—After that we continued talking through Skype and texting until he finally agreed to come visit me. – Adam finally took over, kissing Tommy's temple.

—So you actually know each other for some time? It wasn't a two weeks affair, like we all thought?

—You know, many people may say that our decision was a rushed one. That we don't know each other enough to commit to something as serious as marriage, or that we don't see marriage as a serious matter, but I don't care. I feel like Tommy was made for me and that I waited my entire life for him and this is real. As real as any long term relationship could be.

Tommy was beaming at that. He had waited for so long to hear him say that!

 

After the interviews, they had only a quick lunch before Lane directed them to the studio, where the guy the Label wanted to be the executive producer of Adam's new album, was waiting to meet him.

—Adam, I know I wanted to come, but I'm so tired! Why Lane don't let us go home?

—She's taking revenge on me, 'cause I let her in the dark this past few days. Why don't you go to the other office and take a nap? This will take a while.

Tommy whined a little, but complied, falling asleep mere minutes after resting his head on a soft pillow.

Though he was as tired as Tommy, Adam was excited to meet the guy the Label wanted to produce his next album. It was bound to be his best so far and the man seemed to have the right vibe and talent to make it happen.

The meeting took almost the entire afternoon and it was as good as Adam expected, but when the producer noticed that the singer was ready to fall face first over the tale, he called it done and scheduled another meeting for the next week.

—You're almost zooning out! – Lane clamed pushing him towards the office where Tommy was still snoring lightly – Go cuddle with your husband and take a nap. I'll wake you up before your next appointment.

—What?! There's more? – Adam whisper–shouted.

—Of course there is. Now go to sleep.

Adam complied and hugged Tommy against his chest on the large sofa.

 

It was dark outside when Lane woke the couple up. Felling a little stiff, Adam yawned and stretched his muscles before kissing Tommy on the nose.

—Where do you need me now? – he asked, before even opening his eyes.

—Nowhere. Your last meeting canceled. You two can go home.

—Thank God! Come on Tommy. Let's go home.

Tommy smiled at him, still laid down and reached up for Adam to pick him up. The singer smiled and complied, taking him bridal stile.

—I'll give you a ride. – Lane said – Come along.

As they drove through LA, Adam kept Tommy tightly close to his body.

—I learned my lesson, Lane. I'll never go away without telling you all the details. Never again! I swear!

The woman at the driver's seat laughed lightly and looked at them through the rearview mirror.

—It was all worth it, trust me! You just cleared your agenda for the next three days.

—Really? Well, thank you! – Tommy smiled brightly before the possibility of spending the next three days in bed with Adam.

—You are welcome dear. Here we are!

The couple got out the car and thanked Lane for the ride. More quickly than would be polite with his assistant, Adam pulled Tommy towards the first door, grabbing his keys from the pocket of his jeans.

—I can't wait to take a shower and...

—SURPRISE!

Dumbfounded, Adam and Tommy stared at their front hall and living room filled to the brim with people and decoration and music.

His parents were at the center of the room, smiling like when he got the runner up place on Idol. Neil was there too, with his girlfriend, and Daniele, Kate, Terrance, Brooke and so many of his friends that Adam thought that the clubs in LA must be empty that night.

—Do they have any idea of how spent we are? – Adam whispered, frowning.

—Don't be rude, Adam! Smile. We can sleep tomorrow.

Tommy finally entered the house and received the hug from his in laws and Kate, who was more than happy to introduce him to Adam's friends.

—So... You are a husband now! – Brooke said, getting closer to the singer, who was sucking at a RedBull can.

—Yeah... Can you imagine?

—No. That's why I'm here. I had to see it with my own eyes. He's a real catch.

—Yes, he is. Thank you for coming, Brooke... Tell me... You  don't happen to know where Sutan is, do you?

—No... Actually I haven't heard of him in a while. I don't think he's here either.

That was weird, but Adam didn't have time to wonder where his skinny, tall, extravagant friend was, because his mom pulled him to a circle and to another and another, all night long.

At certain point, his father gathered people’s attention by hitting his glass with a knife.

—Good evening everybody! I want to thank you all for coming tonight in such short notice! Also I want to use this opportunity to embarrass my eldest son a little. – Adam laughed and held Tommy’s hand – I always say that a man’s peace of mind goes away the exact second his wife gets the positive pregnancy test and it never comes back. Until now, Adam and Neil have proved me right. Some men have an easier ride than others. Of course, that wouldn’t be my case, since Adam was born with such a strong spirit and determination and stubbornness, my I add.

Laughs swiped through the room and Adam rolled his eyes.

—Despite all the white hairs he gave me this past… well... Thirty years, I can’t actually complaint. I knew he would do good and big. My only fear was for him to end his life alone, precisely because of his free spirit.

—And stubbornness! – Someone shouted from an indistinct corner.

—Right. – Eber continued, looking right to Tommy now – This fear though, vanished completely this very morning, when I met the man my son choose to marry. I will brag and say that I knew, the minute I saw you, Tommy, that you are the right person for Adam. That no one would make him happier than you will. So welcome to the family son! We are very happy to have you here!

With tears in his eyes, Tommy threw his arms around Eber’s shoulders and let him smash him against the broad chest, while Adam did the same with his mom and brother.

To look around and see all the people who were important to him gathered around to celebrate his love for Tommy filled his heart with joy. Adam laughed just for the pleasure of it and pulled Tommy into his arms. The happiness he was feeling was most definitely not of this world.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

**A Quick Epilogue**

After all, what happened to Sutan? What could have prevented him from helping his best friend? Well, the answer is simple enough… Or maybe not…

What happened was that Sutan was summoned by a higher power to a faraway place.

Who’s that higher power you ask?

RuPaul, of course! Who else?

And to where did he summon Sutan, and the other Queens too? The most beautiful and exuberant place in our Earth… The Bahamas!

And with what purpose? Well, that belongs only to Momma Ru and his Queens. And Sutan could never refuse such an invitation, now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. The story about the little wooden elf turned human ends here.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you so much to every single one of you who didn't lose your hope in seen our favorite couple achieve yet again, their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments... Kudos... Air... Breathing... U got the picture, rigth?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
